Phoenix of Cray
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: An unknown identity revealed by a single mask... What danger approaches him as the secret is kept away from him? Will he be safe and secured to the very end? Or will pain and feelings of betrayal end all of the times he had with everyone? And will everyone be able to protect his weak and fickle heart till the end and protect him as well? Kaichi. DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! I hope it'll work out, so without further ado! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Now, let's start!

Normal POV

It was after the Seoul Stage. Team Q4 lost to Team New AL4 and Kai... Kamui was trying his best to do better in the next Stage but...

" Why isn't Brother here yet?" Kamui ask

" I'm not sure..." Misaki replied

The shop door opened as a strong gust of wind blew into the shop. Both had to shield their eyes. When the wind had stopped, Kamui saw a deck and a note on the table he was standing at.

" A deck?" Kamui said

He took the deck and looked through it as Misaki also approached him.

" Isn't this... Brother's deck?!" Kamui exclaimed

" What?!"

Misaki took the deck and looked through it as Kamui looked at the note.

' I'm sorry... I was the one who caused our loss at the Seoul Stage... I... want to quit Team Q4... If it weren't for me, none of this would've happened... Please don't look for me after you read this... Thank you and goodbye.'

" Brother..." Kamui said

" No, something's wrong here. Aichi wouldn't just do that. There must be a reason for this." Misaki said

" And to do that, we'll have to train harder and show it to him! Well, wherever he is..." Kamui said

That was when Shin entered the shop to show them an invitation to the resort island for Asia Circuit teams. They decided to go there after that. The next morning, they arrived at the resort but they didn't expect to see New AL4 there.

" Team New AL4!"

" Yo! Huh? Where's Aichi-kun?" Ren ask

" None of your business." Kamui replied

" Kamui." Misaki said

" I know... But if it wasn't for this jerk, then it wouldn't have happened! Tch! I'm going back to my room!" Kamui said, storming off

" Ah! K-Kamui-kun, wait! You still don't know where your room is!" Shin exclaimed, chasing after him

Kai was blinking because he knows that the only jerk that Kamui calls was him. Did he do something wrong?

" What's going on here?" Kai ask

" Sorry, this is a Q4 problem. Stay out of it." Misaki said, walking off

Now Kai was really confused. Did he do something to make his previous teammates like this?

" Kai. They looked angry at you. What happened?" Ren ask

" How should I know? I never talked to them since I joined New AL4. Besides, I can't be bothered." Kai said

However, the tight feeling in his chest wasn't disappearing after seeing Aichi not with his team. Did something happen to him? Wait... Why is he even bothered about Aichi? He sighed inwardly before looking out at the distance at the sea. That was when he saw it... He couldn't mistake the blue hair even though the eyes were covered by a mask.

 _" Aichi?!"_

In a blink of an eye, the figure that he saw disappeared as he looked around the beach.

 _" Must've been my imagination..."_ Kai thought

" What are you thinking about, Kai?" Ren ask

" What? Don't be such a busybody." Kai replied

" You looked like you were deep in thoughts." Ren said

" None of your business." Kai said

However, the feeling in his chest came up again... Something's about to happen soon... His instincts were screaming out to him... But what?

~ A few days later at the Hong Kong Stage~

After explaining about what happened, Miwa decided to help out in the Circuit. Now, he and Kamui were going to challenge Team Dreadnought with the legendary Aqua Force.

" Leon-sama. Who are you going to choose as your partner?" Jillian ask, kneeling down on her knee with Sharlene

" The wind will be our guide to victory." Leon said

A wind blew as he opened his eyes and looked into the glass room.

" Is it finally time? You can come out and fight with me." Leon said

At those words, it was silent for a bit before a figure covered by a cloak walked out.

" Are you certain?" Sharlene ask

" Yeah. If you're fine with it." Leon said

The person nodded as Leon also nodded.

" Oh! Team Dreadnought is finally bringing out their mysterious fighter, Masquerade! Team Dreadnought has been dominating the Circuit with only their two members, however, now the leader and the mysterious fighter is coming out! What will happen to Q4?!" MC Miya announced

" A mysterious fighter..." Kamui said

" We better put our guard up since the leader is coming out too." Miwa said

" Yeah."

The two teams prepared themselves after that.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up my Vanguard!"

" Djinn of the Thunder Break!"

" Officer Cadet, Erikk!"

" Battleraizer!"

" Starting Ripple, Alecs."

" I'll start first! Draw! I ride... Red River Dragoon! Thunder Break moves back. Turn end." Miwa declared

" Draw. I ride Silent Ripple, Sotirio. I activate Alecs's skill. I look at the top seven cards at the top of my deck. If there's a Rising Ripple, Pavroth or a Thundering Ripple, Genovious in them, I can put it to my hand. Thundering Ripple, Genovious. Plus, since Alecs is in the Soul, Sotirio gets +1000 power. Turn end." Masquerade declared

" Draw! I ride Raizer Custom! Battleraizer moves back. Turn end." Kamui declared

" Draw. I ride Tear Knight, Theo. Erikk moves back. With a boost from Erikk, Theo attacks Bahr." Leon declared

" No guard."

" Drive trigger check. No trigger." Leon declared

" Damage check. Nothing here either." Miwa declared

" Turn end."

" Draw! I ride Thunderstorm Dragoon! I attack your vanguard!" Miwa declared

" No guard."

" Drive check! Critical trigger! I give all effects to Thunderstorm!" Miwa declared

" Damage check. Second check. Draw trigger. Power to Theo and draw." Leon declared

" Turn end."

" Draw. I ride Rising Ripple, Pavroth. With Silent Ripple, Sotirio in the Soul, he gets +1000 power. I call Storm Rider, Basil and Tear Knight, Lazarus. Basil attacks. Since it's the first turn, he gets +2000 power." Masquerade declared

" No guard! Damage check! No trigger."

" After attacking, I switch Basil with Lazarus. He attacks Raizer Custom as well." Masquerade declared

" The Gong will guard that!" Kamui declared

" My Vanguard attacks. Drive check. Draw trigger. Power to Lazarus and draw." Masquerade declared

" He gave the power to the rear guard?" Miwa ask

" I wonder why..." Kamui said

" With Pavroth's skill... Since the attack hits and Sotirio is in the Soul, I can stand Lazarus and give him +3000 power. Lazarus attacks once more." Masquerade declared

" What?! N-No guard! Damage check! No trigger..." Kamui declared

" Turn end."

" There it is! Aqua Force's combo attack! Team Q4 has been drove to 4 damage in an instant! Will they be able to get back on track?!" MC Miya announced

" This is s~o exciting!" Dr.O announced

" Stand and draw! Now it's my turn for combo attacks! I ride Hi-powered Raizer Custom! I call another Hi-powered Raizer Custom and Raizer Custom! With Hi-powered Raizer Custom's skill, since Battleraizer is in the same column as him, he gets +8000 power!" Kamui declared

" That brings the Vanguard to 16000 power, huh..." Leon said

He then glanced over to Masquerade.

" Don't disappoint me." Leon muttered

" Yes, Leon-sama." Masquerade muttered

" Here I go! My rear guard Hi-powered Raizer attacks!" Kamui declared

" Guard."

" My Vanguard attacks! Drive check. Heal trigger! I recover one damage and I give the power to my Vanguard!" Kamui declared

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end."

" In an instant, the damage is now 3 to 3! What will participant Souryu do?!" MC Miya announced

" I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus. I call another Lazarus, Storm Rider, Basil and Tear Knight, Valeria. Basil attacks. Skill activated, +2000 power." Leon declared

" Guard!"

" He switches places with Lazarus. Lazarus attacks." Leon declared

" No guard..."

" My Vanguard attacks. Drive check. Critical trigger. Power to Valeria and critical to Lazarus." Leon declared

" Damage check... Second check... No triggers..." Miwa declared

 _" What's wrong with Miwa-senpai?"_ Kamui thought

He realized it as Leon continued his attacks.

" Valeria attacks." Leon declared

" The Gong guards!" Kamui declared

" Kamui!" Miwa exclaimed

" I got your back, Miwa-senpai!" Kamui said

" Yeah! But..." Miwa said

" Turn end."

" Oh my! Participant Miwa has been dealt three damage this turn! Now Team Q4 has six damage!" MC Miya announced

" Currently, Team Dreadnought has a three damage gap from Q4! Participant Miwa has to turn the tables around this turn or his team will be in trouble!" Dr.O said

" You don't have to say that twice! Stand and draw! I ride... Thunger Break Dragon! I'll settle it this turn! I call Thunderstorm, Dragonic Deathscythe and Red River Dragoon! I activate Thunder Break and Deathscythe's skill! I retire Valeria and Lazarus! I attack your Vanguard with Thunder Break Dragon! Limit Break activated! When attacking the opponent, he gets +5000 power!" Miwa declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive... First check. Heal trigger! Power to Thunderstorm and I heal one damage! Second check... Critical trigger! Power to Thunderstorm and critical to Thunder Break Dragon!" Miwa declared

" Damage check. Second check. Critical trigger. Power to my vanguard Lazarus." Leon declared

" Thunderstorm attacks!" Miwa declared

" Battleship Intelligence will guard." Masquerade declared

" Battle Siren, Mallika will guard." Leon declared

" Turn end..."

" It's alright. They're now at six damage thanks to you. After that guy's turn, I'll finish them off!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

" Stand and draw. I ride Thundering Ripple, Genovious. Since Pavroth is in the Soul, he gains +1000 power. I retire Basil and call... Two Tear Knight, Theo and Pavroth. Boosted by Theo, Lazarus attacks." Masquerade declared

" No guard!"

" Next, Pavroth attacks, boosted by Theo." Masquerade declared

" Guard!"

" Genovious attacks. Limit Break activated. Since there's three rested units on the front row, I Counterblast two and Persona Blast. I stand all my rear guards." Masquerade declared

" What?!"

" All of the rear guards?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check. Draw trigger. Power to Pavroth and draw. Second check. Critical trigger. All effects to Lazarus." Masquerade declared

" A double trigger?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Kamui!"

" Yes!"

" Pavroth attacks." Masquerade declared

" No guard! Damage check. Critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard Hi-powered Raizer!" Kamui declared

" Lazarus attacks." Masquerade declared

" My rear guard Hi-powered Raizer intercepts!" Kamui declared

" Old Dragon Mage will guard!" Miwa declared

" Turn end."

Both heaved a sigh of relief.

" We managed to survive somehow..." Miwa sighed

" Yeah... And now it's my turn to get back the damage at you! Stand and draw! Raizer series... the great me rides the ultimate machine! Answer your master, Raizers! Gather together here and form Perfect Raizer! All the Raizers in the field goes to the Soul! Perfect Raizer gets +3000 power for every Raizer in the Soul! Plus, a critical if I have four or more in the Soul! Call! Boosted by Raizer Custom, Kirara attacks!" Kamui declared

" No guard."

" Perfect Raizer attacks your Vanguard!" Kamui declared

" Perfect guard."

" Twin drive... Second check! Draw trigger! I draw! Turn end!" Kamui declared

" Good work. Now I can end this." Leon said

" Yes." Masquerade said

" Stand and draw. Behold! Wash away all vice in the flow of furious flood. Its name is righteousness! I ride! Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom! I move Basil forward and I call! Maelstrom and Lazarus! Basil attacks but it can't go through. Switch places with Lazarus. Lazarus attacks Nehalem!" Leon declared

" No guard!"

" My rear guard Maelstrom attacks Berserk Dragon!" Leon declared

" No guard!"

" My Vanguard Maelstrom attacks! Limit Break! Since it's the fourth turn, Maelstrom gets +5000 power and a skill!" Leon declared

" Old Dragon Mage guards!"

" Red Lightning guards!"

" Twin drive... Stand trigger. Power to my Vanguard and I stand by rear guard Maelstrom. Second check. Critical trigger. All effects to my Vanguard Maelstrom!" Leon declared

" No way..." Miwa exclaimed

" Double trigger too?!" Kamui exclaimed

" D-Damage check... No trigger..." Miwa declared

" And that's the end of the match! Team Dreadnought has won the Hong Kong Stage!" MC Miya announced

" We lost again... At this rate, we won't be able to show Brother that Team Q4 can win this..." Kamui said

" Don't worry. We'll do better next time... That's a promise to Aichi, wherever he is." Misaki said

" Yeah!"

Team Dreadnought had already left to their hotel as Jillian and Sharlene left for their room, leaving Leon and Masquerade in their own room.

" Good work today. It's your first time with Aqua Force but you did well with the combo attacks." Leon said

" Anything for Leon-sama." Masquerade said

" I know. Now, let's head to sleep." Leon said

" Yes."

Both drifted off to sleep after that.

~ After the Japan Stage~

With some difficulties, Team Q4 managed to win the Japan Stage with straight wins. Now, they were led to the roof, where they were told about the story of Cray and...

" Team Q4... I noticed for the whole Circuit after the Seoul Stage, Aichi Sendou wasn't there. Care to explain?" Takuto ask

" I-It's a team business. Just get on with what you were about to do." Kamui said

" Fine then... Now, I'll bring everyone to Cray now." Takuto said

His Psyqualia glowed in his eyes as they were transported to Cray. Once they arrived, they started walking forward with the other teams beside them but that was when Leon stopped them.

" Here's where you turn back." He said

" What are you doing?" Takuto ask

" It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu! The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" Leon declared

" Haven't you been listening?! The final stage is to free Cray!" Kamui ask

" Unfortunately, that's not my purpose. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over the world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity. Plus, with the aid of Aichi Sendou." Leon said

" You made a deal with them?" Takuto ask

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back." Leon said

" What does that mean?" Misaki ask

" Leon Souryu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto explained

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" Ren said

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto exclaimed

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!" Leon said angrily then black mist surrounded him...

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!" Takuto exclaimed

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice." Leon continued

" I won't let you!" Takuto said and his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes

" It's wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power!" Leon said

Black mist surrounded Takuto and then he collapsed on the floor and they ran to help him,

" What just happened?!" Kamui ask

" I don't know..." Misaki said

" He must... be stopped..." Takuto said

" Oh, and before I forget. About Aichi Sendou..." Leon said

" What?!"

Leon smirked before putting his hand on Masquerade's hood and pulling it down. Under the hood was the exact same person Kai saw at the beach, with the black mask covering his eyes.

" Aichi!"

" What's Brother doing over there?!" Kamui ask

" Leon... What did you do?!" Kai ask

" Don't know... Why don't you ask him yourself?" Leon said

He motioned Aichi to move forward as Aichi did so and was now facing the others. The black mask disappeared and appeared on Leon's hand as Aichi clenched his head before looking up at the others.

" Everyone...?" Aichi ask

" Brother!" Kamui exclaimed

" What am I...? What was I doing...?" Aichi ask

" Sendou." Leon called

Aichi turned behind to see Leon as he gasped and stepped back.

" W-What's going on here...?" Aichi ask

" Aichi?" Misaki ask

" It could be that... All these times... Leon has been controlling him through that mask..." Takuto said

" I see! Now it all makes sense! That note that you found on his deck could've been written by Leon!" Miwa exclaimed

" You're right!" Kamui exclaimed

Kai moved forward and grabbed Aichi's wrist.

" Come on. Let's go back." Kai said

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

Black mist started to roar up into a gust of strong wind as Aichi was being blown off his feet and towards the black mist.

" You're not getting away." Leon said

" Aichi!" Kai shouted

" Support him!" Misaki said

Asaka and Ren went to support Takuto as the three ran and grabbed Aichi's other wrist while Miwa helped Kai.

" Hang on, Aichi!" Miwa shouted

" Everyone!" Aichi exclaimed

" It's no use." Leon said

The wind got stronger as Aichi's grip was starting to loosen.

" No!" Kai shouted

Finally, the grip was gone as Aici started to fly into the black mist.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun!"

Black mist surrounded the others after that as they were blown away. The area started to be surrounded by black mist as the wind started to die down. Aichi, now unconscious, floated down slowly into Leon's arms after that.

" Jillian, Sharlene. Go on guard. They could be coming back." Leon said

" Yes."

Both girls went off as Leon placed Aichi down while remembering about how Aichi had ended up with him.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Void has corrupted a legendary mask it had stolen from Cray and handed it to Leon._

 _" This mask will lead you to the legendary Phoenix of Cray." Void said_

 _" Phoenix?" Leon ask_

 _" You'll see. Once you found him, wear this mask on him and keep him with you. Once you dominate Cray, he'll be a useful prize." Void said_

 _Leon took the mask and nodded. A few days later, he was fighting Daigo with Team Q4 observing them. That was when the mask started glowing. Right after he left, he followed Q4 after hiding away. He followed the mask's trail before he realized that it was targeting Aichi._

 _" I see..." Leon muttered_

 _He waited until it was the right time before grabbing Aichi and knocking him out in an alley. He carried Aichi back to the island and used the black mist to restrict his movements. He then grabbed Aichi's deck from his pant's pocket before leaving a note on it. Using some more of his powers, he successfully delivered it to Card Capital. That was when Aichi started to awaken._

 _" Where am I...?" Aichi muttered_

 _He gasped when he realized that he was being held captive as he struggled with the black mist as Leon approached him._

 _" You're... that person from before...!" Aichi exclaimed_

 _" Welcome to the Souryu Island, Aichi Sendou." Leon greeted_

 _" T-The pleasure is all... Wait-! That's not it! Why am I here and why did you do this?!" Aichi ask_

 _" You're an important piece of my puzzle that I have to keep with me. So, if you don't mind... You'll be becoming one of the members in the family of Souryu now." Leon said, taking out the mask_

 _Aichi gasped._

 _" No! Get away from me! Let me go!" Aichi screamed_

 _" Scream all you want but you're not going anywhere and neither will anyone be able to save you." Leon said_

 _" No!"_

 _The mask was put on as dark energy started to enter Aichi's body. After a few more minutes of resistance, Aichi finally fainted as the black mist around him disappeared along with the black mist restricting him. Leon then helped Aichi to change into some of the Souryu's clothings. After that, Jillian and Sharlene entered._

 _" Leon-sama."_

 _" It was a success. He's our new member now." Leon said_

 _" Yay!" Sharlene cheered_

 _Suddenly, there was a glow of light as a big medallion shaped light was above Aichi._

 _" What's that?!" Jillian exclaimed_

 _" Wait, don't be alarmed." Leon said_

 _The light disappeared and a water crystal was there._

 _" It's so pretty!" Sharlene exclaimed_

 _Leon took it down and looked at it, not knowing what the shapes in the circle meant._

 _" It looks like its telling us a story." Jillian said_

 _" Story?" Leon ask_

 _" You might be right... Look. There's a bird like shape over here." Sharlene said_

 _" And there's nine feathers of some sort surrounding it." Jillian added_

 _" Nine feathers?" Leon ask_

 _At those words, something glowed on Leon's wrist as the glow dissipated to reveal a light blue water crystal feather supported by a black string tied around his wrist._

 _" A feather?!" Leon exclaimed_

 _" It's exactly what's on this story!" Jillian exclaimed_

 _" But... What does that mean?" Sharlene ask_

 _Their thoughts were interrupted by grunting as they saw Aichi starting to wake up._

 _" Hey, are you awake?" Leon ask_

 _" Leon-sama..." Aichi said_

 _" Starting from now, you're officially part of the Souryu tribe." Leon said_

 _" Yes..."_

 _" Yay! Now, let's go and make your deck!" Sharlene said, taking Aichi's hand_

 _" Deck?" Aichi ask_

 _" Yeah. All members of the Souryu tribe will have their own Aqua Force deck. Let's go make one for you." Jillian said_

 _" Yeah..."_

 _" Don't stress his body out too much. He just woke up after all." Leon said_

 _" Yes!"_

 _" Now, let's go!" Sharlene said_

 _" Yeah..."_

 _The three ran out of the room as Leon's attention was now back at the water crystals as his eyes narrowed._

 _' What story is hidden behind these two items?' Leon thought_

 _Then, during the next few days before the Hong Kong Stage, the three had made a special bond with Aichi unconsciously and was also equally protective of him._

 _' I will not bring him into battle unless necessary. No one will lay a hand on my family... No one.' Leon thought_

 _~ Flashback end~_

Just as Leon was thinking about all this, Aichi finally woke up.

" Are you awake?" Leon ask

Aichi gasped as he moved away from him.

" S-Stay away from me!" Aichi said

" Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you as long as you listen to what I say." Leon said

" I won't!" Aichi said

" Since you're one of us, we wouldn't dare to hurt you." Leon said

" I'm not!" Aichi said

" Then... Look at what you're wearing." Leon said

Aichi looked down at his outfit as he gasped again.

" You've already accepted to become one of us." Leon said

" Wrong! You're wrong! You were controlling me all this time!" Aichi said

" Then, what about the short time that we had together as a family?" Leon ask

" A... family...?" Aichi said

Aichi clenched his head as he remembered the times of when he was Masquerade.

" During that time, your friends found someone to replace you with another person without even bothering to find any clues about you. Just winning the Japan Stage, not even caring about your whereabouts. They abandoned you." Leon said

" No! You're wrong! You're wrong! Everyone won't... They'll never..." Aichi winced

" But we won't. If you come with me, then we won't leave you alone. Not like them." Leon said, carefully approaching him

" They won't..." Aichi muttered, tears starting to spill out

Leon slowly kneeled down and hugged him as Aichi cried, taking in what Leon had said.

" It's okay. All we have to do now is to get rid of those people who gets in our way and then... The four of us will live peacefully once again." Leon whispered

Aichi stayed silent for a few seconds after his crying.

" Yes..."

Leon took out the mask after that.

" I think this belongs to you. I don't know what it's for but... I feel that you should keep it." Leon said

" Yeah..."

* * *

At the same time, Kai and the others woke up as lightning strikes the sky...

" It seems that Leon's newfound power has destabilized this space and merged the two worlds of Cray and Earth." Takuto said weakly

" Hey..." Kamui said when he saw him starting to collapse

" You aren't the one who sealed away Royal Paladin and the others, are you?" Ren ask

" The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, that gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power." Takuto said weakly again

" Void... A nihilistic power..."

"It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans. "

" Is Void more powerful than before?" Misaki ask

" Yes. But so are the clans. The clans have any years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to save Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void. "

" Manipulated memories..."

" Fighter's ability...?"

" I gave you new clans, made you compete in the Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray." Takuto continued

" You used us... You used us as pawns..." Misaki said

" That's correct... But using all of you has led to this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories." his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes and Kai and the others restored all of their memories

" That's right... Brother Aichi originally used Royal Paladin..." Kamui said

" I can't believe I'd forgotten all this time..." Misaki said

They hold onto Takuto when they realized that he was falling...

" You must hate me for manipulating your memories and using you as pawns." Takuto said

" No. Just the opposite: I'm grateful to you." Ren smiled and said

" Grateful?" Takuto repeated

" You gave us a way to help the three clans. And more than anything, you introduced to us to new clans. With them, we'll free Cray and help the three clans!" Kai said

Takuto nodded... " Void... A fearsome power of emptiness... Right now, emptiness has invaded half of Cray's land... No sound can be heard there, no light reaches through... Nothing moves, and everything is enveloped in silence." he said

" That's Void..." Asaka said

" The power of emptiness has begun to move from Cray to this space. And when the emptiness has filled this space, It'll be destroyed and the emptiness will move on to Earth!" Takuto said

" Earth?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The tragedy that once befell the Souryu people will happen to the entire Earth. The land will rot. The seas will dry up. All of Earth's blessings will be lost. All life will be robbed the will to live. Earth will become a planet of death." Takuto continued

" That'll happen to Earth...? We can't let it!" Cheis said

" What should we do?" Misaki-san ask

" The only thing you can do to stop Void is to beat Leon Souryu... No one but the Vanguard Fight winners can exist in this space."

" You mean if we win, it'll be possible to send Leon-kun back to Earth?" Ren ask

" However, it works the opposite way, too. If you lose in a Vanguard Fight, you won't be able to stay in this space either."

" In other words, if we lose, Earth will..." Kamui said

" Leon Souryu may think he's using Void, but its power is vast. He can't control it completely. And Leon's ambition has made him lose his cool-headed judgement. At this rate, everything will be controlled by Void..."

They carried him to a nearby rock for him to rest...

" And I'm sure everyone is curious about Aichi Sendou... He's known as the Phoenix of Cray..." Takuto said

" Phoenix?"

" Long ago... before Aqua Force was sealed by Void... Void invaded Cray again... At that time, a legendary warrior had awakened. Despite his weak form, with his light, Void was overwhelmed by his powers... However, it seemed that the warrior had another form... That's right... A Phoenix form... He was a guardian to Cray but he used up the last of his strength battling Void and disappeared..." Takuto said

" Disappeared?!"

" Before he did though, his feathers scattered into nine fragments... Those fragments travelled to Earth after that... Along with the feathers, there were nine pieces of a puzzle..." Takuto explained

" Puzzle?"

" They're in a shape similar to a medallion, however, bigger... Those medallions talks about the story of that guardian and the puzzle of how to reawaken his powers once again... If Leon gets his hands on even one of them, the consequences would be very dire..." Takuto explained

" Then..."

" Oh and one more thing... The mask had belonged to that warrior as well... However, it had been recently stolen from Cray... When the mask is removed, Aichi-kun might gain the memories of when he was part of the Souryu... And... Since he's the guardian... If he feels betrayed by someone, he might send a signal of destruction to his temple in Cray..." Takuto said

" A-A signal..." Ali stuttered

" ... o-of destruction...?" Lee stuttered

" A signal that'll mean the destruction of the very place where the inhabitants that he felt betrayed from... Currently, I'm not sure... But seeing that you used ra replacement and never used an effort to search for clues... There's a possibility..." Takuto said

" Then, we'll have to clear that misunderstanding if it really happens..." Kamui said

" Then let's do it!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

" At the same time, if Leon isn't stopped, both Cray and Earth will come to an end as well. Quickly, go to him..."

" But how can we find him?" Misaki ask

" Psyqualia... You should be able to sense Leon's Psyqualia..."

" Psyqualia..." Ren stood up, his eyes glowed and Ren turned towards Leon's direction... " That way!" Ren said

" Go. Cray is in your hands."

" Right! Let's go, everyone!" Kai said

" Right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jillian and Sharlene came running back after Leon helped Aichi to stand up...

" Leon-sama! Something appeared all of a sudden up at front!" Jillian said

" For your safety, you should follow us." Leon said

" Yeah..."

They ran towards where the two girls said as they saw a gigantic temple.

" There's so many water crystals here too..." Sharlene said

" Is it related to the water crystals we have?" Jillian ask

" It could be..." Leon replied

Aichi started to walk into the entrance as the three followed him. But with the speed Aichi was walking in, the three were suddenly finding it hard to catch up to him.

" Sendou, wait!" Leon shouted

" Aichi, come back!" Jillian shouted

" Yeah, it's dangerous!" Sharlene shouted

Finally, Aichi entered a room as he walked over to the bowl made of water crystals in the center of the room. The mask glowed as Aichi walked to the center of the room. Inside the bowl was bright crystal clear water and it was reflecting his friends inside.

" Yes... They betrayed me..." Aichi muttered

The mask glowed again as a single tear drop fell from Aichi's eye.

" Yes... I wish for their destruction..." Aichi muttered

The tear drop fell into the water as it started to glow red.

" Time before destruction of Earth... 2 hours. Key needed... Chosen fighter of Aqua Feather has to appear before destruction countdown begins." Aichi muttered, his eyes with a highlight of red on it

Leon and the others entered at that time.

" Sendou!"

" Chosen fighter has appeared..." Aichi muttered

The water crystal on Leon's wrist suddenly glowed as they shielded their eyes.

" Begin countdown of Earth's destruction." Aichi muttered

A timer suddenly appeared above the water as Aichi collapsed. Leon and the others ran towards him and picked him up.

" Sendou! Sendou! Wake up!" Leon called

" Leon-sama! Look at that!" Jillian said

They looked at the timer as they saw the words written on it.

" Earth's..."

" ... Destruction?!"

Aichi grunted as he opened his eyes.

" Leon-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Look." Leon said

Aichi saw the words as he gasped.

" What...? What's going on?!" Aichi exclaimed

" I don't know..." Leon said

Aichi suddenly fainted again as he started to float up. He opened his eyes, only to see only red glowing eyes.

" This is their fate. Earth deserves to be destroyed for betraying him." Aichi (?) said

" Who are you?" Leon ask

" I am the Phoenix's voice. I speak only his inner desires." Aichi (Voice) said

" Think about it. We're already currently doing it as well. Why not I take over his inner desire? There's no need for you to do it. I will take care of whoever betrays him." Leon said

" Since it's coming from the mouth of a chosen fighter then I have no objections... Then do your worse." Aichi (Voice) said

The countdown stopped as Aichi turned back to normal.

" Leon-kun..." Aichi muttered before fainting again

" Hear that?" Leon ask

" Yes." The two girls said

" So... What happens to people who harms members of our family?" Leon ask

" Of course, their punishment." Jillian said

" Yeah, yeah." Sharlene said

They exited the temple as it disappeared behind them.

" Now let the real fight begin." Leon said, his Psyqualia glowing in his eyes

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! So without further ado! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now, let's start!

Normal POV

It took awhile for Aichi to wake up as he looked around.

" Where's that place from before? What happened to that countdown?!" Aichi ask

" It's okay. You were just dreaming." Leon replied

" Was I...? I guess my memory is a bit blurry..." Aichi said

" Jillian, Sharlene. Bring him to rest behind that rock. And then after that, continue to make sure they don't come near here." Leon said

" Yes!"

They helped Aichi behind a rock as he thanked them and leaned onto the rock before falling asleep. Jillian and Sharlene made sure he was resting peacefully before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were closing in on Leon's signal as they saw Jillian and Sharlene blocking their way.

" You're not taking one step from here." Jillian said

" We'll handle them. Kai, bring Q4 and head straight. Leon-kun can be found there." Ren said

" Right."

The four ran forward as the others blocked Jillian and Sharlene. Kai stopped in his tracks when he finally saw Leon standing in front of them.

" That didn't take too long." Leon said

" Where's Aichi?!" Miwa ask

" For what reason would you want to see him? Whatever happens to him is none of your business." Leon said

" For many reasons! Brother is our teammate and comrade!" Kamui said

" Yeah! He's also our precious friend!" Misaki said

" Is that all you have to say? You really think so?" Leon ask

At that time, Aichi woke up from behind the rock as he heard the rest of the conversation.

" Then, why did you abandon him?" Leon ask

" What do you mean?! We'll never do that!" Kamui said

" What a bunch of lies... Then explain... Why that boy is your third teammate instead? Sendou is someone precious to you, right? Then why bother finding a replacement when you already have him?" Leon ask

" That's because we didn't know that you took him!" Miwa said

" Then? Have you ever thought of looking for a clue or anything that leads you to him? I'm sure not, seeing how you guys were so happy-go-lucky when fighting together in the whole Circuit." Leon said

" Well, we..." Kamui trailed off

" I see you have no more words to say." Leon said

Behind the rock, Aichi's tears were spilling from his eyes and dripping to the ground as he heard what was said.

" But we cared. All we wanted to do was show Aichi that Q4 can make it if we tried. Of course, it felt empty without him in the team but there was never any clues leading us to him. So, we decided to show him through our fights. We wanted our feelings to reach him." Misaki said

" Then show me. All those feelings you want to show him." Leon said

" Tell us first! Where is he?!" Miwa ask

" Fight me first and then you'll know." Leon said

" I'll fight him." Kai said

" Kai!"

" I know what you guys mean now back at the resort. It's also partially my fault. I want to tell Aichi that too. That's why I'll fight him and get Aichi back for all of us." Kai said

" Kai..." Miwa said

Aichi wiped his tears and stood up. He moved out of the rock as they saw him.

" Aichi!"

" You heard everything, right?! Then you'll understand!" Misaki said

" Yeah, Brother! None of us want this to happen!" Kamui said

" Come on back, Aichi!" Miwa said

Aichi took out the mask and looked at it before looking at the others.

 _" These feelings and these memories... I'm not sure about them anymore... That's why..."_ Aichi thought

He closed his eyes and put on the mask as they gasped.

" Aichi, no!" Kai shouted

" I'll fight him... If I lose, then you can fight Leon-sama." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" But if I win... Then you'll immediately be sent out of this space..." Aichi said

" Even though it's not the leader fighting?!" Kamui exclaimed

" No... He's considered a leader of his own. After all, he _is_ the Phoenix. He can choose whether he wants to stay here or not. Right now, it's the mask that controls it all, including Sendou himself." Leon said

" Brother..."

" I know you can hear me, Aichi! This is all just a big misunderstanding! Please, just come back to us!" Kai shouted

" I belong to no one but Leon-sama and the Souryu tribe. I will not accept any other leader who has the heart of betrayal." Aichi said

" We're not going to betray you anymore! This is a promise from everyone! So... Take off that mask and come back!" Kai shouted

" The only way is to fight me. Nothing else. I won't tolerate words." Aichi said

" If that's what you want then fine by me!" Kai said

Aichi materialized two fight tables from the ground as the others stood aside.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Starting Ripple, Alecs!"

" Strike-dagger Dracokid!"

" Draw. I ride Silent Ripple, Sotirio. I activate Alecs's skill. I look at the top seven cards at the top of my deck. If there's a Rising Ripple, Pavroth or a Thundering Ripple, Genovious in them, I can put it to my hand. Thundering Ripple, Genovious. Plus, since Alecs is in the Soul, Sotirio gets +1000 power. Turn end." Aichi declared

" Draw! Ride the Vanguard! Red River Dragoon! I call another Red River! I attack you with my Vanguard!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Check! No trigger. I attack you with my rear guard!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" Draw. I ride Rising Ripple, Pavroth. With Silent Ripple, Sotirio in the Soul, he gets +1000 power. I call Basil and Lazarus. I attack you with Basil first." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" I switch his place with Lazarus and he attacks your rear guard." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Pavroth attacks your Vanguard. Drive check. Draw trigger. Power to Laarus and draw. With his skill, since the attacks hits... I stand Lazarus and give him +3000 power. Lazarus attacks." Aichi declared

" No guard! Check the damage trigger! I got a heal trigger! I heal one damage point and give the power to my Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Turn end."

" Ride the Vanguard! Thunderstorm Dragoon! Call! Dragonic Deathscythe and Thunderstorm! I use Deathscythe's skill to retire Lazarus! And my rear guard Thunderstorm attacks!" Kai declared

" Guard."

" My Vanguard attacks! Check the drive trigger! I got a critical trigger! Power to Deathscythe and critical to my Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Damage check. Second check. Draw trigger. Power to my Vanguard and draw." Aichi declared

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. I ride Thundering Ripple, Genovious. Since Pavroth is in the Soul, he gains +1000 power. I move Basil forward and call Theo, Valeria and Lazarus. Basil attacks first." Aichi declared

" Intercept!"

" I switch his place with Lazarus. He attacks your Thunderstorm." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Boosted by Theo, Valeria attacks your Vanguard." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Genovious attacks. Limit Break activated. Since there's three rested units on the front row, I Counterblast two and Persona Blast. I stand all my rear guards. Drive check. I got a critical trigger. Power to Valeria and critical to my Vanguard. Second check. Nothing there." Aichi declared

" Damage trigger check. Second check. I got a draw trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and draw!" Kai declared

" Valeria attacks your Vanguard." Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Aichi... I know, I made many mistakes in the past that hurts you... But today, I'll make it all up to you by defeating you with this card! Ride the Vanguard! A silver sword on white wings! Heavenly dragon! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"!" KaI declared

" 'THE BLOOD'?!" Leon exclaimed

" It's the first time I've seen that unit!" Kamui exclaimed

" Call! With this attack... I'm going to bring you back to us and deliver my true feelings! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 'THE BLOOD' attacks! Ultimate Break! I battle all your front row units and gain +5000 power and +1 critical! Come back to me, Aichi!" Kai shouted

Aichi was about to guard when a surge of overwhelming pain was felt in his head.

" Kai... kun..." Aichi muttered

" Check the drive trigger! First check... Second check... I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to 'THE BLOOD'!" Kai declared

The sixth damage fell onto Aichi's Damage Zone as Aichi screamed. The mask purified to white with rainbow aura and fell off his eyes as he collapsed. Kai ran over to him after keeping his cards together.

" Aichi!"

He picked him up after that as Aichi opened his eyes.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

Aichi seemed to mutter something else before fainting as Kai shook him.

" It's okay, Kai. I think he's just tired." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

" By the way... Did I hear something wrong? Did you say something in berween the lines of... 'I'm going to bring you back to us and deliver my true feelings.'? Who were you telling that to?" Miwa teased

" No one in particular." Kai said

" Huh... What a phony lie..." Miwa teased

" Shut up or taste my fist." Kai threatened

" Y-Yes..."

Sweat drop...

" Toshiki Kai... Give Sendou back..." Leon growled

" No. He doesn't belong to you, Leon Souryu." Kai said, holding Aichi tighter

" Neither does he belong to you, now give him back!" Leon said

" No! Now that Brother is coming back, we're not letting you take him again!" Kamui said

" I see... If that's what you want to do, then fine by me! Fight me and if I win, you give Sendou back!" Leon said

" Just what I wanted!" Kai said

" Wait..." A voice muttered

Kai looked down to see Aichi opening his eyes as he helped him sit up.

" Leon-kun, please... Stop this... It's faint to sense straight away but... You can't control Void anymore..." Aichi said

" I don't care! This is for the sake of the tribe! If you know what's good for it, then come over here!" Leon said

" I... I'll fight you. If I win, then both you and the worlds will be saved..." Aichi said

" Aren't you afraid that if you side with them again, they'll betray you again?" Leon ask

" We'll never do that sort of thing!" Kamui shouted

Misaki took out something and walked over to Aichi.

" Here. We've improved it with a new card Ultra Rare gave. Good luck." Misaki said, passing the deck

" Thank you..."

Aichi stood up and faced Leon after that.

" Fine then. A fight it is." Leon said

The fight tables materialized as they started their fight...

~ After the fight~

They were all sent back to Earth after succeeding in fending Void off and sending Leon back to Earth. A few minutes later, Kai found himself in an infirmary as he looked beside him to see Aichi still sleeping. Suddenly, a light glowed above Aichi as Kai got up and walked over to him. The light dissipated to reveal the same water crystal medallion like Leon had but it had a different story in it. There was a glow on his right wrist as he now had the same water crystal feather as Leon, except that it was red.

" What's this?!" Kai exclaimed

The door started to open as he hid the water crystal in his sleeve while the medallion was hidden in his coat. The door fully opened as he saw Ren and Asaka with Tetsu.

" Yo, Kai!" Ren greeted

" Be quiet, will you? Aichi's still sleeping." Kai said

" Sorry... How is he?" Ren ask

" Not sure... Guess he's still recovering from shock." Kai said, looking over to the mask on the table beside Aichi

At that time, Aichi woke up as he opened his eyes and looked around.

" Where am I...?" Aichi ask

" In the infirmary. Everyone fell asleep after being transported back here." Ren explained

" I see... Tomorrow is the finals for the VF Circuit, right...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Aichi closed his eyes to think about something before opening them again.

" I'll join Q4 for it." Aichi said

" That's good news! I'm sure they'll be happy to hear it!" Ren said

However, Kai registered another unknown emotion in Aichi's eyes. Before he could ask him about it though, the others immediately came in and greeted Aichi one by one. After awhile, Leon came in as well.

" Sendou."

" Leon-kun... Thank you for taking care of me these few months." Aichi said, smiling

Leon looked down after he said that.

" Come on! Don't make that face! If Aichi's willing to forgive you, then everyone will do the same!" Miwa said

" Yeah, Leon-kun! Come on, let's party for today!" Ren said

" And how?" Misaki ask

" Oh... Good point..." Ren said

That was when Ultra Rare came in with party supplies.

" Did someone call for a party?!" Rekka ask

" Nice timing!" Miwa said

" Now we can really party!" Ren said

" Yeah!"

They started their party as time quickly passed.

~ The next day~

Team Q4 won the Circuit as the prize ceremony ended quickly. Aichi was silent as the other teams congratulated them, all he said were thank yous. That was when he noticed Team Dreadnought looking at him with smiling faces before turning to leave. Aichi quickly handed the trophy to Miwa and ran towards them.

" Wait, Leon-kun! I... Let me officially join Dreadnought!" Aichi shouted

There were gasps following his statement.

" Aichi, what are you?!" Miwa exclaimed

" I don't belong to Q4... The reason I joined the Circuit with you was because I wanted to tell you that it was our last time fighting together as a team... I want to join Dreadnought..." Aichi said

" Why?!" Kamui ask

" There's no reason... I'm leaving with them to the Souryu island tomorrow... Emi has already brought all my belongings." Aichi said

Leon felt a wind before telling Jillian and Sharlene to bring Aichi back to their hotel room. Once Aichi was out of listening range, Leon turned to the others.

" The reason isn't hard to figure out. If you want him back, then make your words convincing next time." Leon said, turning to leave, " Tomorrow... We're leaving by a boat at the port nearby at sunrise." That was the last words he said before leaving the others to think about it

~ At night~

No one could sleep... Not even Kai himself... To think that Aichi would leave them even after all that they did... Kai was tossing and turning in his sleep as he thought back to what Leon said. He did this for almost the whole night before getting up to get a drink. He looked at the clock. 6am... It won't be long until sunrise... It won't be long until Aichi really leaves them...

 _" Wait... Sunrise? Why did Leon tell us that?"_ Kai thought

He realized what Leon meant as he washed his cup after drinking it quickly. He changed his clothes and wore his shoes before quietly running out of the room and to the nearby port.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leon checked the time on the nearby clock before turning his head to his teammates who were in the readied boat.

" Leon-sama! Hurry up and come in!" Sharlene shouted, waving to him

" I'll be coming in soon." Leon said

He looked towards the sea horizon as he saw the sun rising.

" Ten minutes before sunrise..." Leon muttered

He waited for ten more minutes as the sun finally rose and Leon sighed. He was ready to get on the boat when a voice stopped him.

" Wait, Aichi!" It was Kai

" Kai-kun?!"

" You finally came..." Leon sighed

Kai stopped and started to catch his breath as Leon motioned Aichi to come out of the boat.

" Why is Kai-kun here?" Aichi ask

" Thanks for the clue, Leon." Kai thanked

" No problem." Leon said

He went into the boat, leaving Aichi and Kai alone.

" Why are you here?" Aichi ask

" I just want to say... I'm sorry, Aichi... For everything I did to you in the past..." Kai said

" None of that matters. I just want to go with Leon-kun and the others, that's all." Aichi said

" No, you're lying. You must've felt really betrayed by us, didn't you? Especially when I changed teams without you knowing... I'm sorry, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi flinched at those words. It was true... Leon's words did affect him... He was afraid that he might be betrayed again, that's why he wanted to follow Dreadnought after thinking that he might be betrayed again.

" I know you really mean your words but... I can't go back... I don't want to go back... I'm sorry... Thank you and goodbye." Aichi said

Aichi was about to board the boat again when Kai grabbed his wrist and turned Aichi towards him. He held the back of his head before pushing it and he leaned in to kiss him on his lips. Aichi's eyes widened while his cheeks turned red. Kai released the kiss and hugged him.

" Please stay with us. If not the others, then stay for me." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" I love you, Aichi." Kai confessed

Aichi hesitated before returning the hug.

" Me too... Kai-kun..." Aichi cried

" Don't cry. Now, let's go back together." Kai said, releasing the hug and wiping Aichi's tears away

" Yeah..."

Leon and the others had already helped to take Aichi's luggages out as Aichi thanked them. The boat started to move as the two waved them off while holding hands.

 _" Take care of him, Toshiki Kai. If you hurt him or didn't protect him properly, then I'll not let you off lightly. He's a part of my family too after all. Sendou... No, Aichi. Take care of yourself. If anyone causes trouble for you, feel free to come over anytime. The Souryu island is your home too. Goodbye, I'll see you the next time we meet."_ Leon thought, waving towards the two as the boat started to move further and further away from the port

" Now, let's go back." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They heard whistling behind them as they saw the others gathered behind them.

" I know it's still supposed to be cold but you two are making the atmosphere so hot!" Miwa teased

" Yeah! What happened while we weren't here?" Ren teased

Both looked away while blushing red. Kai was about to release his hand but Aichi just gripped it harder. Kai registered unease in Aichi's eyes before gripping his hand in assurance.

" Let's ignore them. Manager, get the van." Kai said

" Okay."

" By the way, why are you guys here?" Kai ask

" Oh, none of us could sleep and... Well, Nee-chan suddenly knocked on our hotel doors and she told us that Leon had given us a chance to make it up to Aichi, so we rushed here as fast as we could." Miwa explained

" I see... Good job, Tokura." Kai said

" Yeah."

They helped Aichi with the luggages as the van drove off back home. Along the way, Aichi had stuck close to Kai, not wanting to leave his side. Once they were out of the van, Kai got out all their luggages before wanting to leave for Aichi's house.

" Kai-kun... I want to follow you..." Aichi said

" Is something wrong?" Kai ask

" No... I just want to follow Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Alright..."

Kai brought him over to his apartment as he placed all the luggages down and sat down on the floor with Aichi cuddled closely to him.

" Are you afraid?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" I know. Leon's words might've done some effect to you in some way but it's alright. The others will never you betray you. And don't worry... You still have me." Kai said, patting Aichi's head

" Yeah..."

It was silent for awhile.

" Actually, Kai-kun... When I put on that mask by myself... I could feel my memories being erased... If your voice never reached me then, my memories would've all been lost..." Aichi said

" Would you be happier if those memories were lost?" Kai ask

" I don't know... My feelings were too jumbled up then... Maybe I would be happier or maybe not..." Aichi replied

" I'm glad you didn't lose them. Otherwise, all we've been through would be wasted away. Oh and..." Kai said

He handed a deck over to Aichi.

" Here. Takuto asked me to give you this." Kai said

Aichi took the deck as he looked at the front.

" Blaster Blade?! He became a Gold Paladin!" Aichi exclaimed

" Blaster Blade came back to you as a Gold Paladin unit since you didn't want to abandon Gold Paladin after fighting alongside them for so long." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi thanked

Kai smiled and continued to hug him as they stayed that way for a few minutes. Kai was about to say something when he saw that Aichi had fallen asleep. He smiled again as he carried him up and laid him down on his bed. He then pulled up the blankets and caressed Aichi's cheeks.

" Sometimes... You just have that unconscious tenancy to always act so cute unwillingly." Kai muttered before kissing Aichi's cheeks gently

He got up and decided to have a quick shower before starting to make lunch for himself and Aichi. After a few minutes, Aichi woke up as he smelled the scent.

" I made some omelette rice. Come and eat some." Kai said

" Yeah! Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

He sat at the table as they started eating. That was when Aichi brought up a topic.

" Since I didn't leave for the island... I think I would go to Miyaji High like my mother suggested." Aichi said

" That famous school for people who studies so much? Why not Hitsue High?" Kai ask, being a little jealous that he won't be able to hang out with Aichi much

" I guess it's for a change of environment... Besides, Miyaji Academy was my first school too." Aichi said

" I see... Good luck then. Although, you better make sure you make up for the time we lost. If you were still at Hitsue, then I wouldn't have to ask you this." Kai said

" I'm sorry... Of course, I'll make up for all the times we'll lose." Aichi assured

" Good." Kai said

They quickly finished their lunch as Aichi decided to shower. He opened his luggage and took out his clothes before heading into the shower. Kai remembered the medallion as he took it out and looked at it. Aichi came out after a few minutes and called his mother about his stay at Kai's apartment as Kai quickly kept the medallion before he could see it before Aichi started to walk over to Kai and sitting down beside him.

" She allowed me to stay as long as I don't bother you too much." Aichi said

" Bother me? Of course not." Kai said

Kai patted his head after that as Aichi blushed.

" I'm a little scared... What if when I go to Miyaji, the same thing happens? I'm scared to even talk to people..." Aichi said

" Don't be afraid, if there's any problem, then you con confide within me. I'll comfort you." Kai said

" Yeah... I don't know why but I always feel safe around you and Leon-kun only. Even though before this incident happened, I was still happy with everyone..." Aichi said

" Maybe it's just your imagination. In any case, if you feel so insecure, then I'll pick you up from school everyday before heading to Card Capital, okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

After that, Kai made dinner and they ate them before washing the dishes and headed off to bed in each other's embrace...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! So without further ado! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now, let's start!

Normal POV

A few weeks after that incident, Aichi had taken awhile but he slowly started to believe in his friends again. But he would still avoid them from time to time because of the incident and that worried Kai. Tomorrow is the day Aichi was to go to Miyaji High and he's worried that if Aichi doesn't open up soon, he will never be able to talk in school because of unease. Both headed back to the apartment after a few rounds of cardfight. They took turns showering before sitting down in front of the television.

" Aichi. I'm a little worried about you. You've been avoiding the others and not opening up your feelings to them anymore. I can understand that maybe what happened is still surfacing in your mind but that's all in the past. I'm worried that if you don't open up now, you'll never be able to talk in school." Kai said

" I know but... I just can't get it out of my head... Every time I think about it, my chest hurts so much..." Aichi said, gripping his chest

Kai rested his hand on the uneasy hand and pushed it off as he hugged him.

" It's alright. I'm here for you. You have nothing to worry about. If there's anything you want to do, just come to me or if you feel uneasy, you can do the same. Just promise me not to break down when you're outside, okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah, I promise..." Aichi said

" By the way, Aichi... I like that haircut of yours. It suits you." Kai said

" Thank you." Aichi thanked

Kai made some dinner as they ate and washed their dishes before heading to bed.

~ The next day~

Both Aichi and Kai got ready for school as they changed their clothes and had their breakfast before leaving for school. Kai led Aichi to Miyaji High as he said some assuring words on the way before waving Aichi off. Once he was sure Aichi had entered the school, he left for his school. In class, he was still thinking about Aichi as he hoped the time would pass by quickly. Finally, school ended as he went off to Miyaji High. At the gate, he saw Aichi looking around as he walked over to him.

" Aichi. Sorry I took so long." Kai said

" No, it's fine. I just came out too." Aichi said

" I see. Now then, shall we head off to Card Capital?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

Both started walking as Kai could see that some auburn haired boy was following them. He shook off his thoughts as they arrived at Card Capital. There, they saw Chris and the others as Aichi walked over to them and started chatting with them.

" How's Aichi?" Misaki ask

" I think he's fairing well." Kai replied

" It's all our fault, I guess... If we made an effort to even show that we were looking for him, this wouldn't have happened." Misaki said

" I don't know... It might be the matters of the heart. Just give him more time. I don't want him to be pressurized." Kai said

" I agree. I'll head up to get some cards down. Make sure to take good care of him." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Misaki went to the back door and headed upstairs as the shop entrance opened. Kai saw that it was the same auburn haired boy who was following them.

" It's you!" He exclaimed

" You got a problem? I saw you following us." Kai said

" So? You have a problem with that?!" He ask

" Not any in particular." Kai replied

He walked off to sit beside Aichi as a crowd of children were gathering around them after recognizing them. Kai noticed that the boy was staring at Aichi as he moved closer to Aichi. That was when the boy cut through the crowd.

"What's up, Sendou? You're like a totally different person here than at school! And you're buddies with some guys from another country? Talk about global! Anyway, how'd you get like this?" He ask

" Um... This..." Aichi said while showing him his deck

" What's this?" He ask

" Cardfight." Aichi said

" Cardfight?" He repeated

" It's Vanguard. Don't tell me you've never heard of it? You fight each other with cards. It's a card game that's really popular worldwide." Chris explained

" Vanguard? Worldwide?" He repeated again

"That's right. A lot of countries hold international tournaments, too. You really don't know? It's common knowledge!" Lee said

" Common knowledge, you say?" The boy said while placing Aichi's deck back on the table

" Oh, boy, you're a goner. Girls aren't gonna go for a know-nothing like you." Ali added

" What did you say?!" He said while facing Aichi

" Eh? Me?" Aichi ask

Kai glared at him as he pushed his face away. The boy stopped when he saw Kai's glare.

" So this is Vanguard?" He ask one more time

" Uh huh. You use this deck to battle. Um, do you want to try it?" Aichi ask

" F-Fine, I'll play along once." He said then Manager passed him a trial deck and they started their fight

Kai observed the fight as Aichi had won the fight. The boy went off after buying the deck as Kai walked over to Aichi and led him to sit down with Chris and the others again.

" It's fine. You already went plenty easy on that hot headed kid." Chris said

" I know but..." Aichi said

" Aichi, think about it. He bought the deck before going off. Maybe he's interested in Vanguard. If that's true, then all you have to do is talk to him about it." Kai said

" You're right! Oh, but..." Aichi said

Kai realized what Aichi was thinking about as he patted his head.

" There's nothing to worry about." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" It's getting late already. You should go back and rest." Chris said

" Alright..."

" Come on, let's go." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Both waved the three off as they exited the shop and headed back home. Once they entered the apartment, Aichi suddenly fell to his knees.

" Aichi?! What's wrong?!" Kai ask

" My body hurts..." Aichi replied

" Come on, let's go and sit down!" Kai said

Kai helped him up and sat him down on the bed.

" Where are you hurting?" Kai ask

" I'm not sure..." Aichi replied

" I'll check if you don't mind." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai took off Aichi's shirt as he looked around to see if there's any wounds but there were none. He then looked at Aichi's back as his eyes widened. On Aichi's back were symbols of four feathers of different color. One of them looked exactly like Kai's water crystal feather. Kai decided to keep the information to himself for now as he wore Aichi's clothes back.

" I don't see anything that looks like a wound. Maybe you should rest for now." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai laid Aichi down as he fell asleep. Kai sighed as he felt a little relieved that maybe the pain was coming from the symbols appearing on Aichi's back. That was when he started to ponder... There were four feathers... Light blue, red, green and indigo... That means there were already four chosen fighters including himself? How can this be? He shook the thought off quickly as he went to shower and make dinner. Once he was done cooking, he noticed Aichi waking up.

" Are you alright now, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" That's good. Now, come here. I made curry for dinner." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Both started to eat their dinner as they quickly finished and washed their dishes. Aichi then went to the bathroom to shower as Kai waited and was watching the television. He thought back to the four symbols again as he took out the medallion again.

 _" Does this mean that each of us has one of these to tell the story?"_ Kai thought

He observed the medallion again.

 _" It looks like the phoenix is falling down to that planet... Wait a minute... It's turning into something..."_ Kai thought

But that was the furthest the story went... However, Kai also noticed one more thing. The water crystal feathers were also falling with the phoenix.

" They're scattered around..." Kai muttered

At that time, the bathroom door opened as Kai quickly kept the medallion. Aichi came out at that time as he saw Kai watching the television as Kai turned to him.

" How was the shower?" Kai ask

" It was fine. It's weird that you're asking me this question. Usually, you'd know by now." Aichi said

" I know but I was worried since you said that your body was hurting." Kai said

" I see. Thank you for worrying about me but I'm fine now. And while I was at it, I've been thinking... I'll go to Ishida-kun tomorrow and convince him to play Vanguard. Oh and I think I want to create a Cardfight Club soon. But the poster will be done tomorrow night..." Aichi said

" I see. I'm glad you're being a bit more open now. You should do that more often." Kai said

" Yeah. I'll keep that in mind." Aichi said

Kai nodded.

" Come on, let's head to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai turned off the television as both headed off to bed.

~ The next day~

Aichi entered his class as he sat down on his seat. He waited for Naoki to arrive. Once the bell rang, Naoki entered the classroom and sat down as Aichi was relieved to see him. However, the Sensei also entered at that time and class started. What he didn't expect was Kourin coming as a student...

" Kourin-san?!"

Kourin was sitting behind him as he just greeted her and immediately he had many stares at him. Class continued with Aichi constantly stared at. Class then ended and some boys from his class started to talk to him about Kourin. When he tried to talk to Naoki, he was stopped again. He sighed as class started again. He failed to convince Naoki for the rest of the day as he headed to the gate to see Kai.

" You look dejected. What's wrong?" Kai ask

" I couldn't talk to Ishida-kun today at all..." Aichi sighed

" Don't worry. You still have tomorrow." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Both went back to the apartment as they both took quick showers and ate dinner.

" It's delicious! Kai-kun... Um... Could you teach me how to cook tomorrow?" Aichi ask

" Sure but why the suddenly request?" Kai ask

" It looks so fun to cook and I'm interested in cooking too." Aichi replied

" Okay then. Tomorrow it is. Now, we better quickly finish eating so that you can do your posters." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Both finished eating and washed their dishes. Aichi then proceeded to make his posters as Kai observed him. He smirked when he saw Blaster Blade on the poster.

" Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing. I'm just surprised you drew Blaster Blade." Kai said

" W-Well... He just came up to my mind..." Aichi said, blushing

Kai smirked again as he kissed Aichi's cheek. Aichi blushed again as he smiled.

" Good luck then. I'll go make some drinks." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai went to make some drinks as he placed them down on the table. Aichi stretched as he sighed.

" It's completed!" Aichi exclaimed

" Good job. Here. It's lemon with honey." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said, taking the drink

Both drank their own drinks before going to wash them up.

" Now, let's head to bed." Kai said

" Yeah!"

~ The next morning~

Kai woke up earlier than before as he got up and stretched. He looked over to the sleeping Aichi as he smiled and poked his cheek.

" Cute..." Kai muttered

He got off the bed and pulled the blanket up for Aichi. Once he made sure Aichi was warm enough, he headed off to shower. He quickly finished his shower and headed outside to see Aichi awake and rubbing his eyes.

" Good morning, Aichi." Kai greeted

" Good morning, Kai-kun..." Aichi greeted

" I'll be preparing breakfast. Hurry up and get ready." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi headed off to shower as Kai made breakfast. A few minutes later, Aichi came out from the bathroom and went to sit down with Kai to eat breakfast.

" So, you're going to school to form the club?" Kai ask

" If that's possible... On the first day, I've already screwed up with saying 'Vanguard' to the Sensei. He said to say something more global related next time..." Aichi sighed

" That's what happens when you're in a school full of people don't care much about the outside world." Kai said

" I guess..."

Aichi sighed again as they quickly finished their breakfast and headed off to school. Kai stayed by the gate while keeping watch of Aichi as he noticed Kourin approaching. He waved Aichi off before heading off to his school. The next thing Aichi knew was Kourin joining the club and many other boys wanted to follow her, until she declared that whoever could beat her or Aichi could join the club. None of them could do win against them after that and then Naoki came along to fight Kourin.

" Ishida-kun! So you're interested in Vanguard after all, huh?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. A little..." Naoki replied

" Fine. If you beat me, we'll let you in." Kourin said

" Of course. That's the idea." Naoki said, taking out his deck

" At least it looks like you're not after me." Kourin said

" Sorry. I'm not a fan, Idol-san." Naoki said

" Don't worry about that. I'm not gonna go easy on you." Kourin said

" Bring it on!" Naoki said

And so, the fight started. Kourin was definitely not holding back on Naoki as he was dealt four damage in the second turn immediately, if not for the heal trigger... He was on three after that. After his second turn attacks, Kourin unleashed her Salome's Limit Break. She confirmed Naoki as a total beginner after he only guarded a 17000 power attack with only a 10000 shield which totaled up his shield to 20000.

" So, do you want to continue playing? I don't mind if you get a little better at it before taking the challenge again." Kourin said

" No, I'm ready now! This match isn't about whether I have a chance of winning or not. I really wanna be part of this club. I wanna play Vanguard with Aichi Sendou." Naoki said

" Ishida-kun...?"

" With Aichi...?" Kourin ask

" I remembered, Sendou. You went to Miyaji Academy once before, didn't you?" Naoki ask

" Right, for elementary school..." Aichi replied

" I've been here the whole time. But you went to another middle school." Naoki said

" R-Right."

" I'm thinkin' the reason was something that happened in elementary school." Naoki said

" Right..."

" You always used to get beaten up back then, both in and out of school..." Naoki said

" Yeah. I was really lonely in those days. It was hard on me... My mother couldn't take it anymore, and suggested I switch schools." Aichi said

" I noticed it too. I knew what you were going through. But I pretended not to see anything... It may sound like I wasn't interested. But I didn't try to save you. I didn't do anything... I'm as bad as those jerks who drove you away!" Naoki said

" No, that's not true!" Aichi said

" No, it's bothered me all this time! So now that you've come back to the high school, and I see you tryin' to establish a new club, I can't help but wanna be part of it!" Naoki said

" Ishida-kun..."

" You've changed. You're completely different than the way you were back then. It's gotta be because of this!" Naoki said

" That's right. Vanguard changed me." Aichi said

" I wanna change too. In the middle of this lousy high school life, I wanna find somethin' I can really be passionate about!" Naoki said

" Ishida-kun!"

" Call me Naoki, Aichi!" Naoki said

" Do your best, Naoki-kun!" Aichi cheered

" All right! I'm fired up!" Naoki said

" Don't forget. I'm your opponent." Kourin said

" Yeah! I'm picturin' it loud and clear! I picture me beatin' you!" Naoki said

" There's something wrong with that picture. It's an illusion, or a hallucination!" Kourin said

" Is that right, Idol-san? Strike, my avatar! I ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon! I call Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Naoki declared

" I guard with Gallatin! Perfect defence with Iseult! I guard with Rachelle and Prizmy!" Kourin declared

" T-Three attacks and no damage?!" Naoki exclaimed

" 0 damage... Maybe Kourin-san is getting into it, too?" Aichi thought

" Now it's my turn! Ashlei attacks!" Kourin declared

Naoki took the damage.

" Salome attacks!" Kourin declared

" Guard!"

" Tracie attacks!" Kourin declared

" Intercept and guard!" Naoki declared

" S-Somehow I protected myself! And it's my turn!" Naoki said

" Naoki-kun, you're doing great! You only took 1 damage from Kourin-san's attacks!" Aichi said

" But you don't have any cards in your hand. And you hardly have any rear guards. What do you plan on doing?" Kourin ask

" Draw! Cool! All right! Strike, my avatar! I ride... Discharging Dragon!" Naoki declared

" That's..." Kourin exclaimed

" W-What?! I rode a grade 3 on top of a grade 3... Is that against the rules?" Naoki ask

" No. That's no problem. But that one..." Kourin said

" It's Break Ride." Aichi explained

" Break Ride?" Naoki ask

" Um..." Aichi said

" You can tell him." Kourin said

" Right. Vowing Sword Dragon has a new skill. It's called Break Ride. When you have 4 or more damage and ride it, you can retire one of your opponent's front row rear guards and have +10000 power for that turn. That's the skill of Vowing Sword Dragon! That's Break Ride!" Aichi explained

" That's awesome! That is so awesome! Right?! Isn't it?!" Naoki ask

" Yeah!"

" Come on, be more impressed!" Naoki said

" Yeah, it is fantastic." Aichi said

" That's right! Can I ride from the beginning again?!" Naoki ask

" Kourin-san?" Aichi ask

" Fine with me." Kourin replied

" All right. My heart is burning! It screams out, 'Let me join the Cardfight club!' Gaze upon my lethal... my invincible... my miraculous Break Ride! Discharging Dragon! Since I have at least 4 damage, the Break Ride succeeded! I'm gonna retire one of my opponent's front row rear guards! I retire Tracie! And then, and then... For this turn only, my Vanguard gets +10000 power! That's Break Ride! This is my... Break Time!" Naoki declared

" That's wonderful, Naoki-kun! ...Huh?" Aichi muttered

" 'Break time' means taking a break..." Kourin said

But Naoki didn't seem to hear her...

" Discharging attacks with a boost from Kohkaiji! With Kohkaiji's skill, it gets another +4000 power! And then, Limit Break! Since I have at least 4 damage, Discharging Dragon gets +5000 power!" Naoki declared

" That's 35000 power!" Aichi exclaimed

" You can get that kind of power?!" Kourin exclaimed

Kourin checked her hand.

" No guard."

" Drive... check!" Naoki declared

" Critical trigger!" Aichi exclaimed

" I got a critical trigger! That's +5000 power and an extra critical!" Naoki declared

The last two damage fell into her Damage Zone and Naoki won the match.

" I won?!" Naoki ask

" Yep!"

" Yes! I won! I won!" Naoki cheered, running towards the other students

" Um, Kourin-san..." Aichi said

" Good grief. I lost to that beginner? Vanguard is scary, you know?" Kourin said

" Naoki-kun's attack before... Maybe you should've taken 1 damage from it." Aichi said

" You're right. I wasn't thinking clearly. It means I've still got a ways to go too. But I think his feelings are true." Kourin said

" Me too." Aichi said

" So I get to be in the Cardfight Club right?" Naoki ask

" Sure." Kourin said

" I'm lookin' forward to it, Aichi." Naoki said

" Me too, Naoki-kun." Aichi said

They bumped their fists together. Kourin walked over and placed her hand over their fists.

" I'm looking forward to it too. And you can call me Kourin." Kourin said

" Nice to meet you, Kourin." Naoki said

Aichi smiled as his phone rang and he answered it.

" Hello? Oh, Kai-kun! Huh?! You're already... I'm sorry if I'm keeping you waiting! I'll come down now!" Aichi said

He put down his phone as he hurriedly grabbed his bag.

" I'm sorry! I have to go now!" Aichi said

" See you tomorrow!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

Aichi ran to the gate and apologized to Kai as they started walking back home. Along the way, Aichi was talking about the club formation progress as Kai nodded at a few sentences.

" Well, that's good. Now all you have to do is find your fourth and fifth members." Kai said

" Yeah!"

" Will you be alright?" Kai ask

" Huh? Yeah, why?" Aichi ask

" No, it's nothing. Because you said it before that your body hurts..." Kai said

" Oh, I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about anything." Aichi said

" You better make sure I don't have to worry." Kai said

" Okay."

They arrived back home and went to shower before making some dinner. They quickly finished eating their dinner before playing a few rounds of Vanguard before heading off to bed.

~ The next day~

Aichi and Kai did their usual routines before heading off to school. Soon after, they arrived at Aichi's school as they waved each other off at the gate before Aichi walked into the school. During the next few hours, Aichi was busy teaching Vanguard to the boys who wants to join the club because of Kourin but they were still beaten by her. Then a boy named Shingo was caught by Naoki when he was sneaking a peek at Kourin and Aichi from behind a wall. Shingo then challenged Naoki to a fight as he accepted. But not long after, Naoki lost the match. In the middle of the match, it was revealed that Shingo was a big fan of Team Q4, especially Aichi, and said that Naoki was preventing him from talking to his idol. In the end, Shingo has also joined the Vanguard club as its fourth member. But, little did they expect, the next day was even more hectic. The Miyaji Academy Football Club had challenged Aichi to a match as ordered by the Student Council. Once Aichi had won the match, Shingo recommended that they quickly find a fifth member and make the club official before the Student Council once again sends another challenge towards them. After that, Aichi headed back home after seeing Kai at the top of the hill by the riverside they were at. Kai placed their bags down as Aichi went to retrieve his and he waved the others goodbye before leaving.

" Kai-kun. You were here the whole time?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. I saw those guys carrying you out, so I got a little worried. And I snuck into your school get yours and their bags since they were left inside there from what I heard from Tokura. She helped me with the sneaking in and led me to a physics prep room, with that tentative sign there. So, what happened?" Kai ask

" Oh, actually..." Aichi said

He explained the whole situation to Kai as he nodded at the explanation.

" I guess it's true... You better find a fifth member fast." Kai said

" We're trying... But it's not easy... Miyaji Academy focuses on studying after all... I'm getting a little worried..." Aichi said

" If the Student Council plots against you guys again, what'll you do?" Kai ask

" I don't know... I'm feeling a little afraid... What if..." Aichi said

" No 'what ifs', Aichi. If you're a leader, then figure out a way to solve all your problems together with your club. I'm sure it'll work out." Kai said

" I hope so..." Aichi said

Kai sighed as he grabbed Aichi's hand and gave an assuring squeeze to it, which Aichi reacted by squeezing back.

" Come on, let's hurry back. I still have a lot to teach you about cooking." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Both started running back with Kai pulling Aichi along. When they arrived, Kai opened the door and both entered while Kai locked the door behind him. Both were still panting from running.

" Are you alright, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes... I'm fine..." Aichi panted

" Sorry, I should've gone slower." Kai said

" It's okay..." Aichi said

" Come on. I'll head on to shower first. Rest on the sofa for now." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai grabbed his clothes and took a quick shower before Aichi also did the same. Kai then taught him about a new dish before they ate, washed their dishes and relaxed for a bit before heading to sleep.

~ The next day~

Both headed off to school as Kai waved Aichi off before heading to Hitsue. He waited until his school ended before rushing back to Miyaji to check on Aichi. Just as he arrived, an announcement was heard.

 _" This is a message from the Student Council. Clubs that wish to be granted official status must have at least five members, and the Student Council must be notified of this, by 6pm, today. If there is no notification, the club will not be granted official status this year. I repeat, Clubs that wish to be granted official status must have at least five members, and the Student Council must be notified of this, by 6pm, today."_ The announcement said

" That Student Council...!" Kai muttered

 _" If they dare to make all this difficult, I'll deal with them straight in their room!"_ Kai thought

" Aichi..." Kai muttered

Kai then saw Misaki going out of the school. She saw him and started to walk past him until he said something that stopped her from walking.

" You're not going to help them?" Kai ask

" I'm not interested. Besides, I've got the shop to take care of." Misaki replied

" I don't believe that you won't join because this is Vanguard we're talking about." Kai said

" I told you, I'm not interested." Misaki said

" Tokura, this could be your chance to show Aichi that you're truthful to your apology. He didn't approach you to join the club, right? I asked him before. He still can't bring himself to believe in you guys again. This could be your chance to tie that bond back again before he officially severs it again." Kai said

" But what can I do? Like you said, he can't bring himself to forgive us." Misaki said

" Then persuade him. This is his happiness we're talking about, even though the others in the club also counts on it. And only you guys can mend that wound in his heart. I've already done my part, now it's all up to the rest of you to remove that knife within him and let it heal." Kai said

Misaki stayed silent before Kai frowned and looked into the school again to see Aichi and the others trying to hand out the posters to the students passing by. Evening slowly came as he saw Misaki walking into the school and he smirked.

" You're right. I can't let such a small thing break our friendship. Thanks, Kai." Misaki said before walking into the school

" It's all for Aichi's sake... Do well to persuade him." Kai muttered

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki had self declared that she was the club's fifth member and the Student Councils stormed off. Misaki walked down the steps as Aichi tightly held onto the posters in his hands while looking away from her. His mind immediately drifted off to what Leon had said before.

" Boss Lady! Nice timing!" Naoki said

" Thank you very much, Misaki-san!" Shingo thanked

" But you're not an official member. Remember, those who wants to join will have to beat one of us. I'll fight you." Kourin said

Honestly, she had wanted Aichi to fight Misaki but seeing the emotions showing on his face changed her mind.

" I'm only here for one reason." Misaki said

She turned to Aichi.

" Aichi. Fight me." Misaki said

Aichi flinched and looked at her.

" I-I don't want to..." Aichi said

" Aichi?" Naoki ask

" I know why, but it's important. Yes, we might have indirectly hurt you with our words but in this fight, I want to prove to you that neither me nor the others will do the same thing again. Please, Aichi. Just this once and you can choose to forgive or not." Misaki said

Aichi saw that her eyes were filled with determination as he looked away and finally nodded.

" Alright..."

They headed off to the clubroom as the two prepared to fight.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

Aichi took notice of the change of clans Misaki had, however, it didn't peak a single bit of interest in him. He didn't want this, neither did he want to fight Misaki. He didn't want any of the past memories to surface again.

" You know, Aichi... The reminds us of when we were a team... Fighting together and laughing together... Maybe if that incident didn't happen-" but before she could finish her sentence, she was immediately cut off

" Please stop it!" Aichi said, putting his hand on his other shaking hand, " We're in the middle of a fight. I don't want to talk about anything."

" Alright..."

They continued their fight as Misaki won in the end but it didn't matter to Aichi, he just wanted to finish the fight as soon as possible. They tried to get their club approved but another request was made by the Student Council. They were to defeat a strong school of their choice and Aichi ansd the others have to win to get the official formation of the club. After it was done, Aichi immediately got his bag from the clubroom and left without saying anything.

" I wonder what's wrong with him today..." Naoki said

" Me too. I'm a little worried..." Shingo said

" Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be in a better mood tomorrow." Kourin said

" Yeah..."

Misaki was also silent when all those words were said.

 _" The knife went deeper instead of coming out and letting his heart heal... He'll never forgive us... Maybe he'll never ever forgive us..."_ Misaki thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai spotted Aichi running out of the school as he approached him.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" It's nothing... Let's just talk at home..." Aichi replied, his voice shaking

Kai nodded as they made their way back to the apartment. When Kai closed the door behind him, Aichi finally fell onto his knees with his hands covering his face. Kai immediately crouched down beside him as he saw tears dripping onto the floor. He pulled Aichi into a hug before patting his back gently.

" It's alright. Let it all out. I'm here for you." Kai whispered

The crying lasted for a few minutes as it started to reduce to tiny sniffles and Kai released the hug to look at Aichi.

" Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Kai ask

" I just can't... Misaki-san wanted to make it up to me... But I just can't... I keep remembering the past and I just can't bring myself to forgive them... My heart hurts so much..." Aichi cried

Kai hugged him as he comforted him again.

" It's alright. That painful wound will heal soon. You just need to take it slowly." Kai whispered

He could feel Aichi nodding as he kept comforting him until Aichi stopped crying.

" I'm fine now... Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Oh, that reminds me. Miwa texted me just now. Your Student Council requested us to fight you guys tomorrow. Don't worry, since it's the formation of the club, we won't go so easily on you guys." Kai said

" I don't expect you guys to anyway..." Aichi giggled a little

" Now, let's have a quick shower and dinner before heading off to bed." Kai said

" Yeah..."

They took turns showering and then after that made dinner before heading off to bed after washing the dishes as the night deepens.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! So without further ado! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now, let's start!

Normal POV

A few days after winning the fight at Hitsue and getting the club approved, Aichi is now heading back home with Kai as both entered the apartment and took off their shoes.

" I heard from that auburn guy... Naoki Ishida, right? You've been acting weird after the fight with Tokura. You've been avoiding her for some reason, he even mentioned that you were avoiding your other friends too." Kai said

" I'm sorry... I still can't... There was one time... I wanted to avoid everything... The club and Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun, Kourin-san and Misaki-san... I was scared... I just don't want to keep my hopes up and put so much trust on everyone anymore... Ever since that fight with Misaki-san, I could only trust Naoki-kun and the others just a little now... I feel nothing but insecurity now... I don't know what to do now..." Aichi said

Kai frowned after listening to what was said. He hugged Aichi to get his insecurity out of the way for awhile as he closed his eyes to think about the current situation. Aichi no longer has the courage to trust anymore people after that fight... Neither does he feel like going close to his teammates in Miyaji anymore...

 _" What should I do...?"_ Kai thought, tightening his hug on Aichi

" I'm fine now..." Aichi muttered

" Just let us stay like this for a little while more, okay?" Kai ask

" Okay..."

He heard a sniffle as he rubbed circles on Aichi's back as the sniffles turned into soft cries.

" Everything's going to be fine... Your heart will heal soon..." Kai assured

Both took turns showering after a few more minutes as Kai made dinner alone after being worried about Aichi's emotions. He set the food on the table as they started eating. However, Kai looked up to see Aichi not eating and just staring blankly at the food. He walked over to him and went beside him.

" Are you not hungry?" Kai ask

" I'm not hungry..." Aichi replied

" I'll go put the food aside. If you want to eat, then tell me and I'll reheat it for you." Kai said

Kai helped to support Aichi to the bed and laid him down. He pulled up the blanket for him and patted him until he fell asleep. He only ate his dinner after double checking he'd fallen asleep.

~ At night~

Kai woke up after feeling the spot beside him empty as he looked around for Aichi, only to see the front door open. He immediately grabbed a coat for Aichi and himself as he looked the door behind him and ran to look for Aichi.

" Aichi! Where are you?!" Kai shouted

He ran around town, looking for Aichi as he looked around again.

" Aichi!"

He then arrived at the park as he finally heaved a sigh of relief after seeing Aichi just sitting by the pond while looking listless in his pajamas. Kai took the extra coat and put it over Aichi's shoulders as Aichi showed no reaction.

" Don't stay outside for too long. You'll catch a cold." Kai said

" I don't know what to do anymore... I feel nothing but hopelessness at the end of all this..." Aichi muttered

" Everything will be over soon. It's just a matter of time." Kai assured

Aichi leaned on Kai's shoulder as Kai allowed him to stay there for a bit. When a few minutes passed, Kai noticed that Aichi had fallen asleep as he carried him back to his apartment and laid him down on the bed. He took out his phone and called someone, telling them about the situation before turning it off and looked over to Aichi worriedly before falling asleep beside him.

~ The next morning~

Kai woke up as he saw Aichi still peacefully sleeping. He got ready and changed his clothes as he went out of them bathroom to see Aichi awake.

" Kai-kun..."

" Sleep more. I don't think you should go to school today. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Just wait for me." Kai said, kissing Aichi's cheek

Aichi blushed before nodding as Kai made sure he fell asleep again before heading to make breakfast and heading off to school. Once school started, he waited impatiently as time passed.

~ After school~

Kai quickly packed his bag and wanted to leave as Miwa stopped him.

" Kai. How's Aichi doing?" Miwa ask

" If you want me to be honest, then no. He's not doing well. The wound has gotten deeper than last time. He's at a brink of losing his sanity that I don't think he can even keep composed anymore. Trust me, he doesn't want to see anyone of you right now even if you beg me to let you come. His heart has turned into a glass that can shatter anytime now." Kai said before leaving the class

He quickly headed back home as he saw Aichi watching the television and heaved a sigh of relief.

" Welcome back, Kai-kun!" Aichi greeted

" I'm back." Kai greeted

Kai took off his shoes and set his bag down as he hugged Aichi.

" Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing. You seem great, Aichi. Have you been eating well?" Kai ask

" Yeah! I'm feeling much better now!" Aichi replied

" That's good." Kai said, releasing the hug

" You better head off to shower now. I'll be waiting so that we can make some dinner." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Kai went off to shower as he came out a few minutes later to see Aichi wearing his apron in the kitchen. Kai smiled as he was relieved that Aichi was feeling so much better than yesterday. Both started to cook their dinner as they set their plates down before eating.

" Delicious!" Aichi exclaimed

" Don't choke on your food for eating too fast." Kai said

" Okay!"

After dinner, they washed the dishes and sat down in front of the television together.

 _" Looks like a day off from them was what he needed..."_ Kai thought

" Kai-kun, I'm going to school tomorrow... I might've missed out so many things while I was absent today... I don't want to miss out anymore things..." Aichi said

" Okay. I'm just worried about you." Kai said

" It's fine. I'll try my best to not let my emotions get the better of me... But Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" What is it?" Kai ask

" Last night... Again, I almost lost all my memories again... Even though I'm not wearing that mask... It's as if my mind just don't want to keep them anymore... I'm scared that when I wake up one day, all my memories would be gone... Forever." Aichi said

" It's just mind tricks. As long as you don't keep thinking about it, you'll be fine." Kai said

" I hope so..." Aichi said

Suddenly, the mask appeared in front of him and wore onto Aichi's eyes by itself as Kai gasped.

" Aichi!"

" I am the Voice of the Phoenix. I speak only for his inner feelings. And I decree that memories are insignificant to him at this point of time, that is why I was the one who tried to erase them through a link." The Voice said

" What are you saying?! To Aichi, his memories are everything to him!" Kai said

" But not in this situation... Especially, not in this world. This world doesn't deserve to have him living here. This world appreciates nothing of his efforts, thus his unstable emotions surfaced. To stabilize them again, I will erase his memories to put him at ease. Those humans are not needed in his life, they're just being his obstacles." The Voice said

" You're wrong! Everyone still cares about him! You don't know how much hurt they'll feel if they knew that Aichi lost his memories because of them!" Kai said

" I don't care. Anyone who dares to hurt his feelings will suffer the consequences. I've spared this world once and I'm not going to do it again. You're the bearer of one of the feathers, so you should understand better, which side you must side with." The Voice said

" Bearer of one of the feathers? You know what this is?!" Kai ask, showing his feather

" The red feather of true love. You're true to your love, that's why that feather appeared for you. It shows that you have true love towards the Phoenix. However, there's another meaning. A power kept within each feathers. Red is for the ever burning crimson flame." The Voice said

" The ever burning... Crimson flame..." Kai muttered

" A flame that is always burning and will never extinguish. That is the crimson flame. So now I ask in the Phoenix's heed. Who will you side with?" The Voice ask

" I... It's obvious, isn't it? If this means true love, will I ever betray him? But that doesn't mean that I will side your decision. Aichi told me just now... He's afraid of losing his memories. Will you really take away the happiness that he has left in his mind? You speak for his true feelings, right? Then you'll understand that Aichi's heart is just confused! He doesn't know who he should trust anymore... Losing his memories will only complicate everything!" Kai said

" The second time I've lost to someone who changed my mind with words... And it's also the bearer of the feather at that... Alright. I'll take your word for it. Don't disappoint me." The Voice said

" Wait! What do you mean by that?! There really was another bearer of this feather?! Is that why I saw four of them on Aichi's back?! There's four of us right now?!" Kai ask

" That's right. There's currently four of you. To find out who it is, you'll have to do it yourself. And yes, before you was another human, the first bearer of the feather, the Aqua Feather. The feather of loyalty and the tranquil water. I'm sure you know who it is by now through my explanation. For now, goodbye." The Voice said

The mask fell off Aichi's eyes as he opened his eyes to see Kai.

" Kai-kun..."

" Let's go to sleep now. You must be very tired." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai picked the mask up and put it on the table before helping Aichi over to the bed. Kai turned off the lights and laid down beside Aichi, who was already sound asleep. His thoughts drifted back to what happened as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, with his arms around Aichi.

~ The next morning~

Both got ready and changed their clothes and ate their breakfast before heading out to school. Kai led Aichi to his school before waving him off. After confirming that Aichi had already walked into the school, he walked off to Hitsue. Meanwhile, Aichi entered his classroom.

" Good morning!"

He set his bag down and sat down as he took out the needed items for class. The bell finally rang and class started.

~ After class~

Aichi packed his bag and got ready to leave when he saw Naoki and Shingo approaching.

" Aichi. Let's go to the club." Naoki said

" Yeah. Remember? We applied for the High School tournament, so we have to train." Shingo said

" Let's go train together, Aichi." Kourin said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said, looking down

He grabbed his bag and immediately ran past them as he exited the classroom.

" Aichi..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was waiting by the gate as he saw Aichi running out again.

" Aichi? What's wrong?" Kai ask

" I did it again... I avoided them again... What should I do...? At this rate... I don't want to come back here again..." Aichi said

Kai quickly brought Aichi back to the apartment as he locked the door behind him before walking over to comfort Aichi.

" It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." Kai assured

" When? When will I ever be able to make a conversation with everyone again? Will my heart stop hurting like this? I just want the solution to all this..." Aichi cried

" The solution will come sooner or later. You just need time to let that wound heal." Kai assured

It was silence for a few more minutes with Kai hugging Aichi to keep him calm.

" Aichi. I want to tell you something. Takuto wanted us to keep it a secret but I feel that you deserve to know this. Aichi, you're the Phoenix of Cray." Kai said

" Phoenix...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. I don't know the full story myself but... Look. These are proof of you being the Phoenix." Kai said

He showed the medallion and feather as Aichi carefully observed them.

" What are these?" Aichi ask

" I don't know myself either. They just suddenly appeared. I'm sorry to have kept it a secret from you for such a long time..." Kai said

" It's okay... Kai-kun is a kind person... Even though I've caused so much trouble, you still took care of me..." Aichi said

" There's no trouble for me... I still love you no matter what happens... I love you so much that I feel the same way as you whenever you cry... I don't like it when you cry... It pains me to see you suffering so much..." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

Kai released the hug as he kissed Aichi on his lips before releasing it.

" I'm so worried what might happen to you if you were to have broken down and shatter that already fragile heart of yours... I don't want to lose you, Aichi." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

The two went to shower and quickly ate their dinner before heading to bed.

~ Time skip to after the high school tournament~

Aichi and the others headed out of the tournament stage as Aichi turned to the others.

" I'm sorry... We lost because of me..." Aichi said

" Aichi, can I say something...? Ever since we formed the club, you've been avoiding us and always talking about nonsense... If you'd actually told us what's going on, maybe we could've helped you but... It seems... You still trust us..." Naoki said

" No! That's not it..." Aichi said

" Sorry, Aichi... But I really hate to say the truth to you, I think it's really your fault..." Naoki said

Aichi's eyes widened as he felt something in his body shattering and his eyes lost their color, however, the others never noticed.

" What are you saying, Ishida?!" Shingo ask

" Yeah! Aichi worked so hard! How could you say that?!" Kourin ask

" What you're saying is nonsense as it is!" Misaki said

" Aichi, don't listen to-!" Kourin gasped

Aichi started to collapse as a figure quickly ran towards him and caught him before he had hit the ground. It was Kai.

" Aichi! Aichi! Wake up! Come on, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed while shaking Aichi

" Aichi?!" Naoki exclaimed

" You stay away right now! I don't care what your reason is, but you're not going to get close to him any further than this! This is a warning from me! If you dare to even come close to him, I swear on my words, I will not let you off!" Kai said

He carried Aichi and ran off as he quickly arrived at his apartment where he locked the door and laid Aichi down on the bed.

" Aichi, I promise you... I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again... Never ever..." Kai muttered

~ In Aichi's dream~

Aichi stood in a black space with a broken glass in front of him. The final barrier that protected his heart from being hurt was now broken... And it cannot be mended back again... His eyes lost their color as he stared at the glass.

" Memories... are not needed... in this life..." Aichi muttered

" Looks like you've finally seen the truth of humans." The Voice said, appearing in front of him as the mask

" Yes... Humans will never change... Not in this world... Not in any lifetime... Except for those who possesses the feathers... Other humans only causes betrayal and hurt..." Aichi muttered

" What will you do?" The Voice ask

" Erase my memories of other humans... Except for those who possesses the feathers... Humans who betrayed me... Will never be trusted by me again..." Aichi muttered

" Is that your wish?" The Voice ask

Aichi stayed silent while staring blankly at the broken glass.

" Yes..."

" Very well then. Memory erasure has begun." The Voice said before disappearing

A bar that shows how much memories were being erased as Aichi saw through the screen beside it of every single memories that he shared with the others disappearing...

" This is... Goodbye." Aichi muttered before closing his eyes

~ In reality~

Two days have passed since Aichi had fainted. Kai was still taking care of him and staying beside him as Aichi finally opened his eyes.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun..."

" What a relief! You're alright!" Kai said

" What happened to me?" Aichi ask

" Nothing happened. I'm just glad you're awake now, Aichi." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" I'll be heading to school tomorrow but will you be alright?" Kai ask

" I want to go to school too... Let me go there, please? I'm scared that I missed out many subjects..." Aichi said

" Alright... If you think you can do it..." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai cooked some dinner and let Aichi eat some before going back to wash the dishes. Once he was done, he went to Aichi again and fell asleep with him.

~ The next morning~

Aichi and Kai woke up as usual and did their daily routines before heading off to school. Once Kai made sure Aichi walked into school safely, he went off to Hitsue. Aichi arrived at his classroom as he opened the door.

" Good morning!"

Aichi went to sit at his seat as Naoki approached him.

" Aichi..." Naoki called

Aichi turned towards him and looked at him.

" I'm sorry... About that time..." Naoki said

" Sorry? About what?" Aichi ask

" About what happened after the tournament... I'm sorry, Aichi!" Naoki said and bowed

" Why would you say sorry to me when I don't even know you?" Aichi ask

" Huh?!"

" So, who are you?" Aichi ask

" You're kidding, right...? Please tell me this is all a joke... Aichi." Naoki said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! So without further ado! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi was writing down some notes on his notebook and not noticing the stares he was getting from Naoki, Shingo and Kourin. Kourin had heard the conversation and also questioned Aichi, which also ended up with him asking who she was. Class soon ended as Naoki quickly packed his bag and approached Aichi.

" Aichi." Naoki called

" You again? Do you need something?" Aichi ask, packing his bag

" Would you like to come to the Cardfight Club?" Naoki ask

" Cardfight Club? There was one here? I don't remember. But not today, I'm busy." Aichi replied

" Please come with us just once. Maybe you'll be able to remember." Naoki said

" So that's what you want, huh... Fine then. But only for a few minutes." Aichi said

They led him to the club as the door opened and Misaki was there.

" Aichi?! You're awake!" Misaki exclaimed

" You too? Why do you all know my name? And answer my previous question, who are you?" Aichi ask

" Well, we..." Naoki said

" If you can't answer me, then I'll take my leave now. Then, please excuse me." Aichi said

He quickly left the clubroom as Naoki punched the wall in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi saw Kai waiting by the gate as he ran over to him.

" Kai-kun! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Aichi said

" No, I just arrived too. So it's fine. Let's go home." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They made their way home as Kai glanced over to Aichi, relieved that he was doing well.

" Hey, Kai-kun. Today was a weird day." Aichi said

" How so?" Kai ask

" Because some classmates called me by my first name and even said that I was their friend." Aichi replied

" That is weird. Who are those people?" Kai ask

" Some guy called Naoki Ishida and a few others. And you know what? There was actually a Cardfight Club in my school! Although, when was it created is a bit unknown to me..." Aichi said

Kai's eyes widened.

" What did you say...?" Kai ask

" Hey, Kai-kun. You think those people are stalkers or something? I mean, they know me even though I don't know them." Aichi said

" I-Is that so...?" Kai ask, looking away

" Anyway, this whole thing is just plain weird." Aichi said

Kai glanced over to Aichi in worry again.

 _" Don't tell me... Over that short time span, he..."_ Kai thought

They arrived at Kai's apartment as both took turns to shower. Kai had came out from the shower first before Aichi could go in as he smiled after seeing how happy Aichi was.

 _" Maybe... Losing his memories isn't such a bad thing after all..."_ Kai thought

Kai prepared a few ingredients before waiting for Aichi to come out.

" Hey, Aichi. There's a cardshop that I feel that you might like. It's called Card Capital." Kai said

" Card Capital? Is that shop really that interesting?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. I met another guy, who's a childhood friend of mine over there. He's annoying but overall, he's a nice person." Kai said

" Really? That sounds really interesting. Could you bring me there tomorrow?" Aichi ask

" Sure."

 _" But as much as I like him being so happy like this... I still love the Aichi who still has his memories and loves to spend time with his friends."_ Kai thought

They made dinner and quickly finished eating as they washed the plates before sitting down in front of the television to watch a few shows.

" What would you like to watch?" Kai ask

" Uh... Anything Kai-kun chooses!" Aichi replied

Kai chose a comedic show as he watched without emotions as usual but Aichi was laughing at it. Kai looked over to Aichi as he smiled again. He tilted Aichi's chin and pulled him into a kiss. They somehow kissed until it deepened. Kai pushed Aichi onto the bed as he turned the television off with his knee on the button. He then pinned Aichi's hands beside his head.

" K-Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

Aichi's face turned red the moment he felt Kai's knee pushing up in between his legs.

" W-W-Wait! K-Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" Enlighten me a little, Aichi. I'm a bit bored tonight." Kai said

" K-Kai-kun... I-I'm not..." Aichi moaned as Kai pushed harder

" Just for this one night, Aichi. Just enlighten my boredom." Kai said, removing Aichi's shirt

" I... Kai-kun... Y-Yes..." Aichi said

Kai smirked as he completely removed both their clothes and the night deepened.

~ In the morning~

Kai woke up with the sunlight hitting his face as he looked down to see Aichi. He smiled as he pulled Aichi closer, only to feel their skin touching each other. He looked under the blanket and immediately turned red as he covered themselves up again.

 _" What did I do last night?!"_ Kai thought

" Goodness. You gave in to the temptation." A voice said

Kai turned to see the mask floating behind him.

" You're..."

" Yes, I'm the Voice of the Phoenix. You gave in to your love and bonded with the Phoenix. I'm surprised, despite how much he told you to stop before he himself gave in." The Voice said

Kai blushed again as he looked over to Aichi, who shifted after Kai had moved away from him. He shifted closer to Kai again as Kai felt his legs wrapping themselves along his own. He flinched as he slowly grew red again.

" My, my. I guess I shouldn't interrupt this lover's moment. Talk to you later." The Voice said before it went back onto the table

" H-Hey!"

Aichi woke up at the noise as he opened his eyes and looked up at Kai. He then remembered what happened last night as he blushed.

" Good morning..." Kai greeted while blushing

" G-Good morning..." Aichi greeted

" Are you able to get up?" Kai ask

He sat up as he waited for Aichi to sit up, but he fell forward instead.

" I guess not. Here, wear your clothes and I'll massage you." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai tossed Aichi the clothes that were discarded on the floor as he wore his clothes while waiting for Aichi to wear his clothes.

" I-I'm done wearing..." Aichi said

Kai turned behind to see Aichi already ready for the massage as he started to massage Aichi's back.

" Ow..." Aichi winced

" It'll be over soon. Besides, I forgot that I promised that I'll bring you to the cardshop today... My bad..." Kai said

" You should say that we're lucky today's a weekend..." Aichi winced

" That's one thing." Kai said

After he was done with the massaging, he allowed Aichi to rest while he made breakfast. After eating their breakfast, both headed towards Card Capital.

" I wonder what fighters I can meet..." Aichi said

Kai turned to him and smiled as they entered the shop.

" Hello!"

" Kai? Aichi!" Misaki exclaimed

" You're that girl from the club... Right?" Aichi ask

" Y-Yeah..."

" Sendou-kun!" Shingo exclaimed

" You too..." Aichi said

" Yo, Kai! Oh, you too, Aichi!" Miwa greeted

" Y-Yes... N-Nice to meet you..." Aichi greeted

Miwa narrowed his eyes at him before going back to his cheeky self.

" Yo! Kai told me all about ya! Heh... You've picked such a cute boyfriend, I'm jealous!" Miwa said

Aichi blushed while Kai glared at Miwa.

" What do you want, Miwa?" Kai ask

" Nothing! Oh, that reminds me... Ishida didn't show up yesterday, right?" Miwa ask

" Yeah." Misaki replied

" Why do you care so much about him? He's just a guy full of nonsense." Kai said

" That hurt, Kai... It'll be even more hurtful if he heard that." Miwa said

" Hmph."

Kai led Aichi to a table as Miwa leaned at the counter.

" So it's true... Aichi doesn't remember us..." Miwa said

" Yeah... And Kai is still holding such a big hatred on Ishida because of that day..." Misaki said

" Yeah... I know, he might have gone overboard with his words to Aichi and if you mess with Aichi, you face the wrath of Kai." Miwa said

" I know..." Misaki said

The door opened as they saw Naoki there, but he was different from normal.

" Ishida?"

" I'm looking for strong fighters." Naoki said

" What's with you? Don't be a second memory loss Aichi." Miwa said

Naoki eyed Aichi as he walked over to him.

" Oh, it's you..." Aichi said

" Fight me." Naoki said

" I'm sorry. I'm about to fight Kai-kun. Maybe later." Aichi said

" Fight me now." Naoki said, taking Aichi's wrist and pulling him to another table

" Aichi!"

Aichi felt a menacing dark aura on Naoki as he quickly kicked him away.

" Aichi, are you okay?!" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

" What's wrong?!" Miwa ask

" He's not normal. There's a dark aura surrounding him..." Aichi replied

" Dark... aura...?" Kai ask

" Good work, you can tell. Aichi Sendou." Naoki said, red marks appearing under his eyes

Kai held Aichi tight as he saw it.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" I saw it... Who are you?!" Kai ask

" Naoki Ishida. The one who'll defeat and Reverse everyone here!" Naoki said

" Reverse?!"

" What are you saying?!" Misaki ask

" Now, Aichi Sendou! Fight me! And become Reversed!" Naoki said

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Stay away from Aichi!" Kai shouted

" Then fight me. Do that and win, then I'll leave him alone." Naoki said

" Kai-kun..."

" Fine." Kai said

They started their fight and Kai managed to win against Naoki as he panted.

 _" To think that the unknown unit could push me so far back in the corner..."_ Kai thought

" Are you alright?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..." Kai panted while assuring him

Naoki rubbed his head as be sat up while Aichi was still looking at Kai with worry as he finally leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

" Wha?!" The others exclaimed

Kai was blushing with his eyes wide open.

 _" A-Aichi is... kissing me...?! I-In front of the others?!"_ Kai thought

That was when he realized something else.

 _" No... Wait... This is... It can't be... He's giving me energy?!"_ Kai thought

Aichi separated the kiss a little and they could see a trail of red energy leaving his mouth and into Kai's mouth. Finally, the trail ended and Aichi pulled back.

" Are you alright now?" Aichi ask

" Yeah... What was that just now...?" Kai ask

" Well, you looked tired so..." Aichi replied before collapsing

" Hey, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm fine..." Aichi replied

Aichi sat up after awhile as he held his head.

" I'm just tired... I'll be fine after some rest..." Aichi said

" Are you sure?" Kai ask

" Ye...s..." Aichi had fainted as Kai shook him

" Wake up! Hey, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" What's wrong?!" Misaki ask

" Aichi! Aichi!" Kai called

Black rings suddenly appeared as Kai and Aichi were reduced to small spheres before they floated away.

" Kai! Aichi!"

" We've to follow them!" Naoki said

They nodded and ran after them but they were gone by the time they were out of the shop.

" No way..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the black rings arrived at a familiar building as Kai was thrown out of it before Aichi appeared and was still trapped the the black rings. Four feathers floating behind his back.

" Oh, that was fast." A voice said

Kai woke up as he held his head while standing up and looking at the figure.

" Ta... kuto...?" Kai ask

" Welcome, Toshiki Kai." Takuto greeted

Kai looked over to Aichi as he gasped. He ran over to Aichi but was thrown back by the force of the black rings.

" Aichi!"

" That's impossible. I'm currently forcing him to sleep so that the rest of the feathers can gather." Takuto said

" What do you mean?!" Kai ask

" I'm going to revive the Phoenix." Takuto said

" Why?! You said it yourself that the Phoenix must never be summoned!" Kai said

" You really are as gullible as they say, Toshiki Kai. That's what _Takuto_ said... For me, I'm Link Joker, an entity that has taken over his body." Reversed Takuto said

" What?! No! I won't let you!" Kai said

" Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining him in his sleep as well. Until I gather the rest of the ten feather users, that is." Reversed Takuto said

" There's only four of us! There's no other!" Kai said

" Then I'll force him to pick out a few more. Don't worry, because of your connection, you won't die from anything. Not hunger nor dehydration. You two will just be like how you two are like now, in tip top shape." Reversed Takuto said

" No..."

Black mist engulfed him as he fell asleep and was also trapped in black mist. Reversed Takuto approached Kai as he took out the medallion from Kai's pocket.

" A story unlocks a secret to your power. So, I'll say it to you now. Of course, you wouldn't bother if the story was jumbled anyway." Reversed Takuto said

He held out the medallion to Aichi as it glowed.

" Falling... As the Phoenix fell down to Earth, his twelve feathers scattered and his body is slowly fading. Now, once again, as the same person with the same soul... He sleeps now as he await for his awakening again, as he waits for his feathers to gather and reunite again." Reversed Takuto said

A book appeared as it opened to a blank page and the medallion disappeared into the book. Words appeared on the blank page as Reversed Takuto caught it.

" The Medallions' Secrets... Story after story, he'll get closer and closer to gaining back his powers. Now all I need to do... Is destroy that meddlesome mask once the ceremony starts. The Seal of the Phoenix... He'll regain his full power once I get rid of that mask." Reversed Takuto said

* * *

After that story was told, eight lights around the world were seen sparkling as they started to gather in Japan and to eight certain people. A few weeks later, Misaki and the others gathered in Card Capital after the announcement as they looked at each other.

" We mustn't hide anymore secrets here... I'll start first. A few weeks ago, this appeared out of nowhere and it appeared on the exact same time Aichi and Kai disappeared." Misaki said

She put out a light green crystal feather and a water crystal medallion.

" I had these two at the same time too!" Naoki exclaimed

Naoki took out an amber coloured crystal feather and a water crystal medallion as well.

" Mind if I join too?"

They turned to see Koutei there.

" Koutei!"

" I got this one too a few weeks ago." Koutei said

He took out a grey crystal feather and a water crystal medallion too.

" What are these things...?" Shingo wondered

" We don't know..."

" Those are the keys to awaken the Phoenix." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Kamui and Miwa.

" Did you say 'Phoenix'?! You two should know better, don't you?! Everything started because Aichi is the Phoenix! You can't do that!" Misaki said

" Of course, you just are exceptional. You were forced to become the bearer of the feathers. Link Joker has forced the Phoenix to choose random people and let them acquire the medallion and feather. There's 12 feathers in total, which means 12 stories to tell." Kamui explained

" Stories?"

" Those medallions are telling the exact stories. Of course, you guys aren't the only ones." Miwa said, holding up a yellow crystal feather

" Yeah, that's right." Kamui said, holding up a orange crystal feather

" We've handed our medallions so that we can complete the story. By now, Link Joker should've read it out to Aichi and he's another step closer to awakening." Miwa said

" What?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, just as Miwa had said, Reversed Takuto had started to read out the lines in the pages that was once blank, now filled with words.

" One day, a boy was born in an ancient temple and possessed 12 feathers which were then absorbed into his body. A knight found the boy and trained him to become a warrior that can fight, without knowing the boy's secrets."

He then flipped to another page.

" Using his special powers, the boy transformed into a mystical and majestic Phoenix. He then chased the evil forces away but due to the sacrifice he made to use up all of his powers, the Phoenix fell towards Earth and started to turn back into the spirit of the same boy."

Aichi was right in front of him, his arms and legs were restrained by red cloths as a Vanguard Circle appeared below his feet before two more feathers emerged from his back. Kai was lying right beside him as Reversed Takuto closed the book.

" Just six more feathers to find and nine more stories to tell. We're getting really close, I can hardly wait as you open your eyes for the destruction of the world."

He laughed menacingly while exiting as the door closed. Aichi twitched and moved a little, looking uncomfortable.

" Help... me... Kai... kun..." He muttered

The red feather on his back glowed as the crystal feather on Kai's wrist also glowed. Kai then twitched as well, his eyes seemingly wanting to open.

" Ai... chi..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still facing Miwa and Kamui.

" Oh and for your information, that'll be three. Kourin is on her way to deliver her own medallion to Link Joker." Miwa said

" Kourin is?!"

" We've gotta stop her!" Naoki said

" Not without going past us first." Miwa said

" Darn it!"

" We'll never make it in time!" Shingo exclaimed

" That's right. So, be good and hand over the other medallions that all of you have. With Kourin's soon-to-be addition, we'll only have eight more to collect." Miwa said

" Not on our watch."

Leon, Ren, Chris, Jillian and Sharlene were there.

" So, I presume you five are the last few we need to find? Then that's quite convenient." Kamui said

" That's for you to say but it won't be that easy!" Jillian said

" Yeah!"

" Oh? Is that so?" Miwa ask, holding up eight medallions in is hand

The others were checking their pockets.

" No way! Our medallions!"

" My feather's ability is teleportation. I opened a portal behind me and took all your medallions while you guys were chit chatting." Miwa said

" You won't get away!" Leon said

" Too bad. Bye."

The two entered a portal and disappeared as the others gasped.

" No... We're in trouble..." Misaki muttered

* * *

Back at the building... Miwa and Kamui arrived.

" Hey, Takuto. We've got the rest of them." Miwa said

" Good job. Kourin just handed me hers too. Sure is convenient with your ability, is it not? That's the power bestowed by the Phoenix after all." Reversed Takuto said

" Yeah. With that settled, finish the story."

The medallions floated into the book as words filled the entire book. The floor was elevated as they arrived at the rooftop.

" Oh... It's the old classic beginning. (1) Once upon a time, the planet Cray lived peacefully and harmoniously as one. But as war began, there was only one being that could stop the wars. (2) The Phoenix of Cray, known for its power and majesty coated with a little of mystery. But as its powers started to feel drained, the Phoenix went into a few thousands of years of slumber. In appreciation to saving their planet from chaos, a temple was built to shelter the shell of the Phoenix as they await for it to awaken again. (3) One day, a boy was born in an ancient temple and possessed 12 feathers which were then absorbed into his body. A knight found the boy and trained him to become a warrior that can fight, without knowing the boy's secrets. (4) As they trained each day, more and more of the boy's powers have begun to surface and attract the attention of many. (5) An entity received news from its minions of the darkness and had planned to invade the Planet Cray and snatch up the boy to use him for his powers. (6) As more days passed, the warrior decided to bring the boy to where he had first found him. The temple was filled with mysteries and as the boy entered, the temple made a straight pathway for him, as if to welcome him back. (7) The shell of the Phoenix remained at where it was and just when the boy was about to touch it, the planet shook and the entity had invaded the planet. As the warrior went to fend it off, the boy didn't hesitate and touched the shell and once again transformed into the Phoenix again. (8) Using his special powers, the boy transformed into a mystical and majestic Phoenix. He then chased the evil forces away but due to the sacrifice he made to use up all of his powers, the Phoenix fell towards Earth and started to turn back into the spirit of the same boy. (9) Falling... As the Phoenix fell down to Earth, his twelve feathers scattered and his body is slowly fading. Now, once again, as the same person with the same soul... He sleeps now as he await for his awakening again, as he waits for his feathers to gather and reunite again. (10) Once his cycle of reincarnation begins, the entity can once again make its move and once again, try to use the Phoenix's powers. (11) As the legend goes, as long as the twelve feathers gathers in one place on the night of the full moon, the Phoenix will once again rise and reveal its true powers. (12) However, there's a catch. Should the entity capture the Phoenix alongside the one who hold the red feather of true love, a massive destruction awaits at the end of the path. And it seems the final phrase is as goes, I just need to fill the correct words into these blank word spaces... O Phoenix of Light, be covered in the blanket of darkness and rise as the embassy of the Dark Light! Destroy whoever stands in the way and engulf the two worlds in complete darkness!"

Aichi started to float up as more feathers appeared on his back and completed twelve feathers. The black ring and cloth broke. Dark energy started to flow into him as he opened his eyes and screamed. Kai also opened his eyes as dark energy started to flow into him.

" That's enough!"

The dark energy was cut off as Aichi fell back to the ground and the mask was floating in front of him.

" As expected of the Seal of the Phoenix... You acted as a wall and protected them both." Reversed Takuto said

A projection of Aichi wearing the mask appeared.

" I won't let you awaken the Phoenix! It is my duty as The Voice and Seal of the Phoenix that I defeat you here and now!" The Voice said

" Oh, it won't be me that's going to be defeated. In fact, it's going to be you. And once you lose, I can easily destroy you and release the seal that's keeping the Phoenix's powers in check. For now, Toshiki Kai... Go and bond with your precious lover once more." Reversed Takuto said

The Voice gasped as he saw Kai getting up and walking over to Aichi. The floor below their feet elevated them down to a room.

" No!"

The floor closed up just as the Voice was about to reach them as he glared at Reversed Takuto.

" Don't look so angry. Well, I'll just finish this quick and we can begin the ceremony." Reversed Takuto said

" I won't let you!" The Voice said

" Just try me."

Red fight tables appeared as they both placed down their starting Vanguards and decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi woke up again to find himself on a bed. He then saw Kai hovering above him as he started to remove their clothes.

" Kai-kun, what are you doing?! Where are we?!" Aichi exclaimed

He gasped when he saw the blank eyes.

" Kai-kun! Open your eyes! Don't do this!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai kissed his lips to keep him quiet for a bit as Aichi tried his best to resist.

 _" Someone... Hurry and free Kai-kun from whatever spell he is under before it's too late... Please..."_ Aichi thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update and just a few notes that I put up there:

(1) Ren's story

(2) Misaki's story

(3) Miwa's story

(4) Jillian's story

(5) Naoki's story

(6) Sharlene's story

(7) Chris's story

(8) Kamui's story

(9) Kai's story

(10) Koutei's story

(11) Kourin's story

(12) Misaki's story

Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
